


I'm alive

by Fireember345



Series: Gary Titan AU Saga [2]
Category: Final Space (Cartoon), The Last Unicorn - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Other, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireember345/pseuds/Fireember345
Summary: The second saga of the Last Titan. Do not own Final Space or the Last Unicorn.
Relationships: Avocato & Little Cato (Final Space), Avocato/Gary Goodspeed, Gary Goodspeed & Little Cato, Gary Goodspeed & Sheryl Goodspeed, John Goodspeed/Sheryl Goodspeed, Quinn Airgone/Avocato/Gary Goodspeed, Quinn Airgone/Gary Goodspeed
Series: Gary Titan AU Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622950
Comments: 25
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

In space…

As Gary floated in space about to meet death, the significance of his life played before him.

…

_"Stay where you are, you beautiful beast. Stay and keep this planet pure and your friends safe, for the world outside is far too cruel for you. Good luck to you, for you are the very last of the Titans." He bid farewell then left in the ship._

_…_

_"What do you think of the name Mooncake?" Gary suggested as his little buddy spoke in a strange language._

_…_

_"You're the Titan?" The bounty hunter gasped as Gary picked him up._

_…_

_“You and Mooncake saved me from a life of loneliness. Before you two, the only friends I had were animals and robots. So, I’m sticking to you one hundred percent.” Gary smiled at the operation was complete, “Friends?”_

_Avocato smiled as he clasped his hand, “Friends.”_

_…_

_“You don’t even know the celestial blood that flows from your veins, little Titans. You are the proud thirteenth of twelve, Gods that can create and destroy. Powers you, yourself do not understand.” The Lord Commander smirked as he levitated closer._

_…_

_“See? If I am not a monster, then what makes you think that you are?” Gary grinned as he transformed back into a man as the look at their reflections of the glass, “The point is, the only opinions that matters are yours and his.”_

_…_

_"Thanks. If you didn't come while you did, I might've been done for." Quinn thanked as it made the bashful Gary blush._

_…_

_“Err… Gary… How, how are you a Titan? I thought the old stories said the Titans were supposed to be giants.” The infinity guard member on the run questioned as she was trying to process it._

_“Well, I never really met any other Titans, but my Dad thought it has to do with me being half-human.” The blond answered as he was not fully sure himself._

_…_

_“Avo, Quinn…” Gary winced as he touched the grass, “This planet… it’s dying. I can feel her pain.”_

_…_

_“Yes, those doodles you’ve made gave us all we need to enter final space and thanks to your fluffy friend here for bringing the Titan out of hiding. The Lord Commander will be pleased to have two of the most powerful beings in the universe.” Stone thanked as Avocato snarled at him._

_…_

_“Why? Gary, I used you, betrayed you and hurt you both physically and emotionally. I put you and your friends are in danger.” Quinn questioned the Titan._

_“Because, you are my friend and I’ll be there to help you every step of the way,” Gary promised as he earned a grin from Quinn._

_“Gary, thank you, for giving me hope again.”_

_…_

_“Gary, I love you,” Avocato confessed as it made Gary’s heart pounding like a drum._

_…_

_“Let’s go get your son.” Gary flirt-fully spoke, batting his eyelashes._

_…_

_Avocato found the bomb._

_“No.” Gary gasped._

_“Take care of him, Love,” Avocato spoke as Gary shielded the child but lost his lover forever._

_…_

_“He really misses you, Avo. I… really miss you. I love you so much, Avo and I don’t know what to do without you. I-I need your help. How do I reach Little Cato? Do I give him space? Do I try harder? Give me a sign. Flick the lights if you want me to try harder.”_

_…_

_“So, Gary, what kind of relationship did you have with my dad?” The young ventrexian wondered._

_Gary sighed and began his story, “At first, we were just friends. But over time we spent together, we became… close. Then before we went to rescue you, your father announced his love for me and I accept.”_

_“You and my dad were… a thing?” Little Cato gasped._

_“Being with him was the happiest moment of my life. That is why he wanted me to be the one to look after you. Because I was the only one… he trusted enough.” Gary answered._

_…_

_“…Bolo knew that there was one egg that survived the war. In the skirmish of the Titan’s revolt, the egg plummeted into the universe. He waited for the day that the titan hatchling would return to help his older brother, you.”_

_“My… Brother?” Gary gasped as this was a second time he was told about his siblings._

_…_

**_“Welcome, little brother. I am happy to see you.”_ ** _A deep voice welcomed as it seemed to come from everywhere._

_“Hi, Bolo… Um, Nightfall says that you can help me with closing the rift.” Gary began as lights soon appeared._

**_“I can guide you, little one but first you must look ahead to continue forward.”_ **

_…_

_“Just promise me one thing, promise me that you save the Earth… No, the Universe, you’re right, it does sound cooler.”_

_“But what if I fail?”_

_“Then promise me you’ll try. If you try, then it’s good enough for me.”_

_That was the last thing he said as Gary watched once more as his father was engulfed by the blast of the bomb!_

_…_

_“Hey, Gary?” Quinn spoke to the Titan._

_“Yeah Quinn,” Gary asked as he was tied and bounded by two other Infinity Guards, preventing him from transforming._

_“If we get out of this alive, I would love to have drinks with you.” She smiled at him._

_“Really?” Gary smiled with his eye glittering at her._

_“Really.” She answered back._

_…_

_“Gary… Can you hear me?” Quinn spoke in a broken voice._

_“Quinn?”_

_“Gary, I’m sorry. I wasn’t able to save the Earth. But I can at least save you. Goodbye Gary.” Quinn teared up as she readied the bomb._

_“Quinn! Nononono! QUINN! QUINN!!” Gary screamed as the bomb went off, sealing the rift but trapping Quinn inside!_

_It was all over…_

_…_

_“GOODBYE GARY…” HUE said as Gary fell into the void._

_…_

As the last of Gary’s life was being drained out of him a ship activated its tracker beam and drew the Titan’s body in.

* * *

In the unknown ship…

It took a few moments in the ship before Gary’s heart restarted itself, bringing the Titan to life!

He was breathing hard and as he used his shaky limbs to sit up. All around him was trash that was scuffled from this vessel. Gary then noticed a ladder that led upwards. He wrapped himself with the flag of the resistance and climbed upwards.

There he was on the deck of the ship to see no one was there.

He walked towards the window, missing the people he loved.

That he failed.

“HUE, where are we?” Gary wondered but there was no answer.

“HUE?”

In fear, Gary looked to his helmet, fearing that his last friend was dead.

But then he heard his voice from behind.

“FORGIVE ME GARY, BUT THIS IS MY FIRST TIME OPERATING A SHELL.” HUE explained as the doors opened, revealing a tiny robot.

“Is that really you?” Gary smiled as he felt overwhelmed with emotions.

“GET OFF MY CHEEKS, GARY.” HUE joked.

“Come over here and give me a hug.” The Titan Demanded with a smile as HUE wobbled forward.

Tired of waiting, Gary rushed in to hug him then instantly regretted it as HUE was crushing his spine! Gary managed to break free as HUE was stuck on his back like a turtle.

Gary chuckled a bit as he helped HUE up.

That was the worst hug I ever got.” Gary responded affectionately.

But soon their tender moment would be ruined.

“GARY, WE ARE ABOUT TO-.”

Then the two were jolted backward as the ship Lightfolded.

“LIGHTFOLD!!”

* * *

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

_When the last moon is cast over the last star of morning_

_And the future has passed without even a last desperate warning_

_Then look into the sky where through the clouds a path blighten_

_Look and see him how he sparkles, it's the last Titan_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_


	2. Chapter 2

On an unknown planet…

Gary and Hue were dumped below as they try to dodge the fallen rubble.

The Titan picked himself and helped HUE up. He looked around to see where he was and why he was taken to this place. All around him were rubble and parts. It seemed like a garbage dump for planets and ships to haul away things they don’t want. Then he spotted a sign that would make him sick to his stomach.

“If you’re looking for some sweet deals, then you’re ready for some sweet, sweet Clarence.” Gary Goodspeed grimaced as he read the disgusting sign.

So, this was a planet that belonged to that horrible little pervert.

“Hello, Hybrid. It has been a long time since I’ve seen my favorite Titan.” The con-artist smirked as he appeared out of nowhere.

Gary shivered with disgust as he hated the pervy little creep with all of his soul, not as much as KVN but all the same.

“Look, Clarence, I am in no mood to be dealing with you right now. All I want is a ship and I’ll get right out of your hair.” The Blond Titan in human form sighed as he wanted to leave this place with HUE as soon as possible.

“Not so fast. It seems that Fate has brought you to me as my personal Titan, you work for me now for I legally own you. My very own Titan.” Clarence smirked as the thought of being a slave alone was enough to anger Gary.

“You don’t own me, nobody owns me.” Gary Goodspeed sneered as his eyes flashed with his slit Titan's eyes.

Clarence then revealed a holographic paper.

“Part of space law states that everything in the Interstellar Null Zone is fair game. That includes items and people.” Clarence explained.

“Ah-huh, well… Here is a rebuttal.” Gary simply explained then kicked Clarence in the groin!

“RUN HUE! MY TITAN POWERS AREN’T FULLY BACK!!” Gary screamed as he bolted with his little robot friend.

“RUNNING… RUNNING…” HUE tried but his body was a bit unhelpful as he was very slow, and Gary needed to leave now.

Soon both were stopped when a giant box was flung in their path! Appearing was a pink-haired girl with strange demon eyes. The energy that was radiating off of her body was not like anything Gary has ever felt in his entire life and he has felt the energies of many creatures.

 **“YOU’RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!!!”** She bellowed in a demonic voice then returned to her gloomy self, “Wow, I can’t believe I did it.”

“Begone, self-doubting Demon girl! We are leaving this place!” Gary shouted at her as he was getting ready to run again.

“RUN HUE!!” Gary ordered as he began to run then returned to the tiny robot, “And a little faster this time!”

“COMMENCE SPRINTING MODE,” HUE spoke as he got slightly faster but not fast enough to keep up with Gary.

The Legion of murdering an irritatingly power-thirsty pint-sized imp into a plethora of buttholes or the teamsquad pair for short fled but were soon blocked by a giant alien. He sneered as he pointed his rotating gun at the frightened and temporary powerless Titan in human form.

“Oh, that’s terrifying.” Gary pointed out with a tiny voice.

“I see you have met my darling children, Fox and Ash.” Clarence proudly introduced as the pair did a strange dance that seems to be a parody of something with birds fluttering behind them.

Gary shivered as he knew that he had to ask due to his naturally curious mind.

“Just to clarify. Did either of you came out of that Hobgoblin’s wiener?!?” Gary questioned as to the thought of Clarence reproducing disgusted him to no end.

“We were adopted! Which is why it hurts my feelings when people run away from me without giving me a chance.” The nutty Fox explained then fired into the air, killing a flock of birds.

“Now that we know who is in control and who is the boss of this place, let’s have you cleaned up. All the trash on you disgusts me and I want the Galaxy to know that I possess a Titan. Oh, washboy~.” Clarence sang as he snapped his fingers.

Appearing from a mountain of trash and other unmentionable things was a familiar hooded boy with a mop in his hands. Gary prayed that this boy was the boy he lost. His prayers were answered when his hood was pulled down.

“Little Cato?” Gary whispered but was heard from the cat boy.

Little Cato turned to the voice of his guardian.

“Gary? Thunderbandit!!” Little Cato cheered as he rushed into the arms of the Titan who were separated through the war with Lord Commander himself.

“My little Spidercat.” Gary smiled as Little Cato teared up with happiness.

“Now this is what you call a hug.” Gary smiled as they both turned to HUE, who was waving until he lost his arm.

“MY BODY IS A NIGHTMARE.” HUE sighed as the emoji of a frowning face appeared in the broadcaster in HUE’s chest.

“So, how do we get out? My powers still haven’t returned yet and we don’t have a ship.” Gary asked as the three of them gathered together.

“I say we get a whole mess of TNT and blast our way out of here!” Little Cato suggested but before they can go more into their plan, Clarence activated his metal collector, causing all three of them to be pulled into its beam.

This would be harder than they thought.

* * *

On the wreckage of the Lord Commander’s Ship…

“Come on! Come on! Once more! The Titans were just there!!” The dying Lord Commander shouted as he tried to fire the weapon again.

But it was no use as Mooncake barely made a sound and looked tired.

The Lord Commander than coughed up more black substance and growled at the creature.

“I wish I’ve never met you or that Hatchling of a Titan…” He sneered as he clutched his side.

Soon, the Lord Commander was no longer alone as a familiar figure entered what remained of his ship.

“He’s drained, dingus. He has no more power left.” Nightfall explained in a cold voice while she held a spear in her hand.

“You know, I have killed you over a thousand times over after you ruined the lives of all, in many different ways and Invictus always takes you back to begin the cycle again. But in this timeline, something feels… different. So, when you see that demon…”

She then flung the spear at the Lord Commander with a fatal hit.

“Tell it that we’re coming to kill it.”

With that, the Lord Commander was no more.

Once he was dead, Nightfall freed the weakened Mooncake.

“Done causing trouble. Come on, let’s go get Gary.” Nightfall sighed as she walked away, and the green orb-like creature followed her.

Then the Lord Commander’s body disintegrated away, returning to his master.

* * *

Meanwhile on Clarence’s Planet…

With twenty escape plans, they all failed as the three were still trapped.

Luckily, it bought enough time for Gary to return to full strength as he felt his Titan Blood flowing again.

“What are we going to do?” Little Cato wondered to the Blond Titan in human form.

“Nothing to worry about, Spidercat. I’ll take it from here.” Gary Goodspeed assured with a devious smirk on his face.

They then heard Clarence laughed smugly.

“And how would you do that, Primate?” Clarence confidently questioned as Gary was Hoping that he would say that.

“You don’t like the form I’m in now, huh?” Gary wondered as Little Cato knew where he was going with this.

“It is rather hideous, but what are you getting at?” Clarence questioned.

“Here, let me change out of this form and into something more… suitable.”

Gary’s eyes became slits as he began to transform into his manticore titan form! It felt great to be back in this form again. Without the bounds of metal, he was released and was heading towards Clarence.

“Get back, freaky guy!” Fox quivered as Titan Gary drew close!

This was a Titan he was dealing with and he has never faced such an imposing creature. They said that if a Titan felt like it, it could wipe out an entire universe without any problems or regrets.

**_“ROAR!!!”_ **

Fox screamed like a little girl as he peed his pants then fainted. Gary then began his chase with Clarence!

“ASH!! HELP YOUR FATHER!! STOP HIM!!!” Clarence begged as his daughter sprang into action.

 **“Stay away from my dad, Titan!!!”** She bellowed as she summoned her powers.

But Gary was too fast as he ensnared Ash in an entanglement of branches he summoned! Once she was imprisoned, he pounced and attacked Clarence, pinning him to the ground.

“Get him, Thunderbandit! Bite his head off!” Little Cato encouraged while trying to get free himself.

“Y-you can’t do this, Titan. I-.”

**_“SNARL!!!”_ **

“Wait, wait, before you eat me, hear me out! How are you, that young Ventrexian, and a robot be able to escape from this planet? You may survive but they would not. You would require a ship, which I have and willing to part with… for a price.”

Gary then slowly changes back in his human form as he kept his boot firm on Clarence’s torso.

“I’m listening…” Gary sneered, ready to kill him the minute Clarence offended him in any shape, way or form.

“All you have to do is to get me a special treasure, Nymerian Cube. We can steal it during the Toro Regatta, the deadliest and most fatal race in the galaxy. Help me get it and you can have my ship, the Crimson Light.” Clarence explained as he pointed to his fancy ship, “Do we have a deal?”

Gary glared at the alien but really thought about it.

“First, free Little Cato and HUE,” Gary demanded, not setting him free just set.

“Of course,” Clarence answered as he flipped the switch and free the two.

Once the two were free, Gary freed Ash, who instantly helped Fox from his fright.

“If you try anything, I’ll bite your head off.” Gary threatened as he showed his titan teeth through his human mouth.

“Of course.” Clarence huffed as he brushed the dust off.

Suddenly, Gary heard a strange noise coming from the rubble. A sound that brought Gary dread through his entire bodies and soul. Like the shadow of a vulture that would encircle the dead prey below it. Like something from his past was coming back to haunt him. Like all the joys in life were sucked out of him.

It couldn’t be.

It can’t be.

It’s not possible.

But then everything was quiet.

“Phew… For a second I thought-.” Gary sighed but then his worst nightmare appeared from the decay!

“HEY, IT’S ME KVN!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!” KVN cheered as his body was made of junk parts.

“No! NO! I thought you were dead!!” Gary gasped as he shivered in fright from the sight of KVN.

“I WAS BUT THEN MY MOTHERBOARD BACK ONLINE WHEN YOU WERE IN DANGER AND I WAS ABLE TO BUILD MYSELF BACK UP. IT WAS MY LOVE FOR YOU TO BRING MY BACK FROM THE DEAD!! I MISS YOU SO MUCH, BUDDY! AND I KNOW THAT YOU MISSED ME!!” KVN swooned for Gary, whose hatred was beyond anything he ever thought.

“We are not buddies. You being dead was the happiest moment of my life and now that moment is ruined forever.” Gary sneered as he tried to push him away from his person, but KVN wasn’t letting go, “I hate you with every fiber of my entire being.” 

“Now that we have that sentimental moment out of the way. Shall we begin our mission for riches?” Clarence smirked as Gary sighed and quietly got on the ship while the robot clings on to him.

* * *

Later at the starting line of the race…

AVA safely landed the crew onto the planet as she and HUE were having a heated discussion.

Gary was getting ready as the contestants were talking to each other.

It seemed that Little Cato’s and Fox’s species have had wars with each other for a long time. That probably caused tension and uneasiness between the two.

“Alright, Titan, your target is the Starchaser. The pilot is Rug Yorkvain who is also known as Chag Murfblick, Crix Blangdag, Hux Ringscreckai, and Tim White.” Clarence informed as Gary took noticed at the pretty boy.

Rug noticed the Titan as he came over to him.

“Well, well, well, who’s this pretty little ditty?” Rug spoke as he got a close look at Gary.

Little Cato stopped fighting when he sees Rug flirting with Gary. He rushed over to Gary’s side and began hissing at the pilot.

“Ooh, it looks like you got a cute kitty, too. Beat it, Kid. I’m talking to this cute underdog.” Rug scoffed as he pushed Little Cato away, annoying Gary as he put his arm around him, “So, Cutie, what’s your name?”

“Please, you can’t handle this.” Gary rejected as he swatted his arm away.

When Gary turned around to walk away, Rug slapped his rear end!

“Hey! Touch me again, Perv and I make you eat asteroids!!” Gary snarled as his Titan's eyes lit up.

“Ooh, a feisty one! I like that! After I kill your crew in the race, maybe I can have you join mine as a lapdog if you know what I mean.” Rug laughed as Gary found out that he hated someone more than Clarence.

But not as much as KVN. Rug was in between Clarence and KVN on his ‘want to kill’ list.

He hoped for the chance to take that jerk down a peg.

* * *

After the race…

A lot of things happened in the big race.

Clarence tried to threaten to kill Gary.

Ash saved Gary on their mission for the Cube.

Rug was a robot all along.

Rug’s head was knocked off and kept as Ash’s souvenir.

Nightfall saved them.

Mooncake came back.

They also won the race and the cube.

It was an interesting race overall. Once Nightfall and Mooncake were onboard, Mooncake told them in his language everything that happened.

“So, you lost your powers and Lord Commander is dead?” Gary wondered as he and Mooncake were talking.

“Chookity.”

“Wow, well, I’m happy I got my little buddy back.” Gary smiled as he hugged Mooncake.

Then Nightfall came in as well as the rest of the gang.

“So, everyone that’s here is alive.” Little Cato assumed.

“Wait, hold on, Little Cato. We can’t know that for sure. I mean, if Nightfall is alive then maybe-.” Gary began but Nightfall stopped him in his tracks.

“Gary, no mortal has ever escaped or even survive Final Space. Quinn could be gone by now. I’m sorry.” Nightfall explained as Gary felt down.

* * *

On an unknown planet…

It was time for Clarence to hold up his end of the deal.

“Oh, Primate, I would love to set you free but by law-.” Clarence began as Gary’s eyes began to show their Titan nature.

“Clarence, you do know that I could kill you with a flick of my wrist, right?” Gary threatened as he held on tight to the Nymerian Cube.

Suddenly the Cube began to glow and transformed into the prison of Bolo!

**“Gary.”**

“Bolo?” Gary gasped as everyone watched in awe.

 **“Brother, you have found one of the five-dimensional keys. With these keys, my prison can be undone. It is time for the ultimate battle and my return.”** Bolo explained.

“Battle? Nope, sorry but I’m done with this.” Gary rejected as he turned away from Bolo.

**“Brother, this will affect everyone. You are the only one who can do it. This may be your only chance to find Quinn.”**

Gary then stopped as he turned around to his Titan Brother.

“Wait, Quinn’s alive?” Gary gasped.

**“Yes, I can sense her soul in Final Space, but she is in dire need of help. Free me and I shall take you to her.”**

Gary sighed as he knew that he has no little choice.

“Tell me what I have to do.” Gary agreed.

 **“You have one of the five keys. Collect them all and bring them to my cell. They are all spread across the galaxy. Good luck.”** Bolo explained as he showed the images of the keys before disappearing.

“Wait! Bolo, the universe is-.” Gary tried to speak but Bolo was already gone, and the cube returned to normal, “A big place…”

* * *

One the Crimson Light…

It was agreed that they begin their search for the keys as Clarence stilled held on to the ship as his, four new members of the Teamsquad were forged and a new adventure begins.


	3. Chapter 3

On the Crimson Light…

The original members of the Teamsquard were discussing a plan to remove Clarence from power to get to finding the keys.

“Okay, any ideas on how to get the ship away from Clarence?” Gary asked as he says on the table.

“Chookity Pop!” Mooncake suggested crudely as Gary Goopeed gasped at the idea with such disgusting talk.

“Ew! Mooncake, that’s disgusting! I’m a little bit ashamed of you right now.” Gary scolded his green buddy.

Through Gary has threatened to, he does not want to eat that little creep. He’ll probably catch something from his torn body.

“I say we plan a sneak attack terminate him here and now.” Nightfall suggested as she cocked her gun.

“Thunderbandit, I have an idea.” Little Cato offered.

“What is it, Spidercat?” Gary asked as he knelt down to the child.

“If we need to take the ship, we need to do it Ventrexian style.” He suggested as Gary followed the young man.

There, Little Cato brought Gary to the kitchen and started urinating on the walls, startling Little Cato’s guardian.

“What are you doing?” Gary wondered.

“This is how Ventrexians do it. We mark our territories to claim what is ours. Come on, Gary join in.” The young teen offered as Gary was interested.

“Well… Who am I to deny other cultures and it does look like fun?” Gary the golden-haired Titan smiled as he unzipped his pants.

Then he began to urinate rainbows and sparkles that soon created flowers and plants.

“Gary, you can pee rainbows?” Little Cato asked as he was surprised by the bright vivid colors of Gary’s pee.

“Yeah, I think it’s a Titan thing. Every time I got to the bathroom; HUE has to be the one to pull the flowers out of the toilet. It’s one of the things that made my planet so pretty.” Gary chuckled as he and Little Cato continued to spray all over the place.

* * *

Later…

Fox and Clarence arrived to see the urine and illuminating flowers everywhere.

“See that Clarence, we claimed the ship. It’s ours now.” Gary announced, sitting on the counter with a smirked on his fist while he fists bump Little Cato.

“So, Titan urine can grow plants?” Clarence smirked as he watched the flours grow from the waste left by the blond Titan.

“Yeah, and the other end can make diamond-studded gold. But that doesn’t matter since we own the ship now!” Gary proclaimed as he felt triumphant.

“Oh, so we’re playing Ventrexians rules, huh? Never knew that a primate could learn such rules. I think of them as a wonderful species, especially their culture. Did you know that when a Ventrexian marks into another Ventrexian’s territory, it becomes a turf war?” The ever sleazy conman Clarence informed the pair, “Fox, my darling son, I could use your assistance.”

Clarence and Fox soon began to pee where Gary and Little Cato peed, and it led to a full-blown urine showdown.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Mysterious Ship…

“The heat signature… He’s on the ship. This is it, my one chance. Bring them in.” The mysterious and sinister voice ordered as he sang the song of the Last Titan.

_“When the first breath of winter through the flowers is icing.”_

_“And you look to the north and a pale moon is rising.”_

_“And it seems like all is dying and would leave the world less brighten.”_

_“In the distance hear the laughter of the last Titan.”_

_“I'm alive, I'm alive.”_

* * *

Later, on a mysterious Ship…

The crimson light was captured as it was forced to dock, unsure of what type of crew has taken them prisoner.

The Team Squad was not taking any chances as they looked for any gun they could find.

“Gary, you should stay in your human form,” Nightfall advised her friend.

“What? Why? I could beat them in my Titan Form.” Gary wondered as Mooncake was given a knife to put in his mouth.

“We don’t know if these people are hunting for your Titan powers. It’s better to be safe than sorry.” Nightfall explained as she placed a hand on his robotic shoulder.

“You’re right. I’ll keep my powers on the down-low.” Gary assured as Little Cato handed him his favorite gun.

“Alright, everybody ready?” Gary questioned as he cocked his gun.

Everyone nodded their guns and weaponry were armed and ready.

“1… 2… 3…” Gary counted when on three everyone jumped out ready for an attack but were surprised to see that they were in some strange fantasy place.

Everything seemed happy and colorful as there were strange fuzzy creatures everywhere, giggling and hugging each other. It seemed so innocent, pure and a perfect place of happiness and love. Yet, there was a sense of death and rot within the layers of nostalgia.

“Welcome, welcome all! Welcome to your Happy Place!!” An orange creature with a smile to rival the grinch approached, “I am Hushfluffles and these are my Fluffles! Give them hugs everybody!!”

The Fluffles then swarmed as they hugged everyone on the team, except for Ash, who threatened to kill them if they touched her.

“Would you like a treat? How about Yellow Yummy or Wild Delight?” Hushfluffles offered Nightfall, who was skeptical.

“What Flavor?”

“Lemon.”

“No thank you.”

“Ooh, this place looks perfect to sell to the highest bidder,” Clarence smirked as he began to devise a devious plan.

Gary was tempted right there and now to shoot through his forehead and be done with him but then was stopped when Hushfluffles continued to speak.

“I am offered one of you lucky ducks to go to your happy place! Who wants to be first?” The strange orange creature offered as Fox, Ash, and Little Cato were waving their hands while Gary and Nightfall didn’t.

Nightfall didn’t trust this place and Gary, Gary was in his own world right now as he could feel something or someone dying like their souls were being stolen from their very bodies.

“I choose Gary Goodspeed!” Hushfluffles whimsically picked as it surprised the Titan in human form.

“What me? Wait, how do you even know who I am?” Gary wondered as the strange creature laughed at his confusion.

“Garbear, everybody in the galaxy knows who you are! It’s not everyday someone loses their home planet! Someone like you deserves your happy place! Everybody else in your part can travel to the gift shop through the gondola!” The captain of the Happy Place suggested as he took Gary’s hand.

“Please, just call me Gary.” Gary blushed as he remembered that it was the nickname his mother would give him.

“Gary, hold on, something’s not right about this place. We need to focus on the mission.” Nightfall warned.

“But every hero needs a break every now and then!” Hushfluffles countered as the Titan was not sure of himself.

“I don’t know…” Gary spoke as he was uncertain of which path he should take.

“How about one hour in your happy place then we will help you in anything you wish us to help you with.” He offered as Gary couldn’t pass up the offer for help.

“Really? Well, if it’s just for one hour then… Okay.” The Titan agreed.

“Excellent! Excellent! Follow me!” Hushfluffles cheered as he led Gary away from his friends and to an unknown room with pods.

Though everything was jovial and exuberant, there was a rotten and sinister nature hidden in the place. Like a children’s park that was under a graveyard. Something was terribly wrong here.

“Come! Come! Lay your head on this nice, soft bed and let me be your guide to your Happy Place!” Hushfluffles offered as Gary was led to a pod as he lied down onto the soft plush.

“Good, now hold still.” The orange creature as he was presented a needle then began to inject it into Gary’s neck.

“What’s that stuff your injecting me with?” Gary fretted as Hushfluffles tried to soothe him.

“Just some Hyper 7-6! Now prepare yourself, Gary Goodspeed. Things are about to get wild!” He explained as he injected a cable into Gary as he drifted to sleep…

* * *

_In Gary’s altered dreams…_

_“Your highness, wake up your majesty…” A soothing voice pleaded as Gary slowly opened his eyes._

_“Huh? What?” Gary gasped as he looked around to see that he was in an elegant and fancy throne room._

_‘Woah, where am I?’ Gary tried to say but it came out as a neigh!_

_Wait, Gary can’t neigh._

_“Your majesty, allow me to groom your beautiful mane.” The maiden that was a cookie offered as other sentient cookies came with brushes while she held up a mirror._

_In the mirror was not a man nor was it a manticore._

_It was a white unicorn with a golden mane and goatee with an awesome mustache._

_He wasn’t a unicorn!_

_Was he?_

* * *

In the pod…

Gary was being hauled by the other Fluffles as they were arranging a strange machine.

“Get him ready, we need him alive to begin the process,” Hushfluffles ordered as the pod was hooked up to the gadget.

* * *

Meanwhile on the tour…

While on the tour with other marvelous things, Nightfall was extremely worried about Gary.

“Don’t worry, Nightfall. I’m sure Thunderbandit is fine and these guys promised to help afterward.” Little Cato smiled.

“Little Cato, I wish I could believe that. But… Somethings not right here and I think Gary noticed that too.” The alternate version of Quinn explained as she feared the worse for Gary.

“Hey, guys check it out. What’s that dead guy doing here?” Ash pointed out as everyone on the Teamsquad turned to see what she was pointing!!

It was a corpse, in the river! The corpse was then ejected into space with the others as it made a ring of death!

“I knew it! This place is a death trap!! Bring us to Gary right now!!” Nightfall gasped as the Fluffles soon began to change!

From cute and cuddly to hideous and monstrous!

Everyone on the teamsquad was forced to flee into the sewers of corpses. All of them appeared to be husk vessels, drained of their lifeforce and left to die. It was a horror show.

“What are they doing to these people?” Fox gasped in the horror of what was going on.

“I DETECT A SMALL SIGN OF LIFE IN FRONT OF US.” HUE pointed out as they see a withered old man moaning in the river.

Fox help the old man up as he was close to death.

“Hey, can you hear us? What happened to you?” Little Cato asked the old man.

“We… We were told that this was a wonderful place… They gave us so much… But then… they no longer gave… They began to take our happiness… They took and took… until there was nothing left to take…” He explained as he slowly succumbed to death.

The group then spotted the pods as they see people were being drained away from their life force.

“These people… They’re turning them into batteries and when they no longer have power… We gotta find Gary!” Little Cato gasped.

Mooncake then began to sniff out Gary as the others followed suit, with Ash holding Little Cato like a pet.

* * *

_In Gary’s dreams…_

_Gary was trotting through the kingdom as people swooned and adored him for his powers of healing and keeping him safe from demons._

_Though this place was wonderful, something wasn’t right. Like he shouldn’t be here and there were people that were missing._

_“Gary, Gary.” A voice spoke as the unicorn turned to look to see that there was a beggar on the streets._

_He turned to the Beggar to reveal a familiar face._

_It was… It was John Goodspeed!_

_It was his father!_

_“Gary, listen to me. You are in mortal danger. This place… It’s trying to change you. None of this is real.” John tried to warn._

_“Dad, where am I?” Gary asked as the cookie servant suddenly appeared._

_“Your Highness, don’t talk to the beggar. We need to get you to your ceremony.” The servant advised as John tugged his hoof._

_“Gary, you need to run or there’s no going back!” He warned as the servant was getting angry._

_“Lies.”_

_“Run, Gary, Run away!”_

_“Your Majesty!”_

_Gary then turned to the servant_

_“Who are you?” He demanded as the cookie had enough and transformed into Hushfluffles._

_“You. Don’t Play. Fair!” Hushfluffles bellowed as he roped Gary’s neck, taking him down!_

_Gary was then in his human form as he was kicked into a cage in the forest!_

_He stood up as Hushfluffles locked the cage!_

_“Let me out! Let me out, now!!” Gary demanded as he shook the bars._

* * *

In the pod…

“Let me out… Let me out…” Gary begged in his sleep as blood dripped from his nose and mouth.

Mooncake soon arrived with the others and Tribore as they see Gary’s hooked up to a machine.

“What is that?” Little Cato wondered as Nightfall recognized it right away.

“That’s a Memoria Implanter! They’re trying to rewrite Gary’s Brain!!” Nightfall gasped as Mooncake rushes into free Gary and unhook him to the machine!

Gary gasped with fright as he noticed Mooncake hugging him.

“Gar, Gar, Gar!” Mooncake cheered.

“Weird, I had the strangest dream…” Gary muttered as he wiped the blood from his face.

Then suddenly everything became dark as Hushfluffles appeared.

“Oh, sweet crap, it was real.” Gary shivered.

“It must be nice to be surrounded by loved ones, isn’t Gary? You see, I wouldn’t know that since your kind took my family!!” The captain screamed from the monitor!

“Who are you?” Gary demanded.

“Oh, we never met. But I know a lot about you. My name is Todd H. Watson and my family was on the planet that your brother took!” He revealed as he took off his mask to reveal the face of a sickly human and played the video of the disaster with his family cowering from the horror.

“I thought I lost all hope until I intercepted these messages,” Todd smirked.

_“Gary, I’m sorry. I wasn’t able to save the Earth. But I can at least save you. Goodbye Gary.” Quinn teared up._

_“...YOU LACK THE REQUIRED ENERGY TO TRANSFORM AGAIN…”_

“You see, I did a little research on you and found out that you are a Titan! You have the power to bring back my family! But you wouldn’t play fair.” Todd snarled.

“Listen to me. Yes, I am a Titan, but I don’t have the power to raise the dead.” Gary explained.

“Lies! Lies! You are bringing my family back even if I have to force you to!” He bellowed as he trapped Gary in the pod!

The Alarms went off as Gary used his titan strength to shatter the glass and free himself.

Then in his Titan form, everyone rushed to the ship!

* * *

On the Crimson Light after escaping…

Gary sat in his captain’s chair as he watched the recording of Quinn with sadness.

He then felt a hand from Nightfall as he saw her and Little Cato.

“You know that what happened to Earth wasn’t your fault,” Nightfall assured.

“You know, my dad said that if I did my best it was good enough for him. But it’s not good enough for me.” Gary sighed.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get Quinn Back and the Earth. We’ll do it as a Teamsquad.” Little Cato assured.

“Yeah as a Teamsquad.” Fox smiled.

“Teamsquad rules,” Ash spoke quickly, though Gary wasn’t sure about those two.

But he could use all the help he can get.

He needed to get those keys.


	4. Chapter 4

On the Crimson Light…

It was one of those days that Clarence and Gary were arguing.

The argument first started on why Gary was using the bathroom outside the ship. Then it turned to one of privacy as Clarence rigged the bathroom to steal his urine and crap to sell on the market. Then about who owns who on the ship as Gary told him he was a free Titan and didn’t belong to no one. It then escalated into an argument without know what they were arguing about.

“Look, just stop talking to me and the fighting will be over!” Gary demanded as Clarence and he was causing a commotion.

“Well, you started it!” Clarence countered!

“You were the one who started it!”

“I’m getting tired of fighting with you primate!”

“So, stop talking to me!”

“You first!”

“I’m trying to!”

Then coming out of her room was the gloomy and mysterious Ash Gaven, who was getting annoyed by their constant arguing.

“What are you guys shouting about now?” She tiredly wondered as she wanted it to end.

“We don’t know!” They both said at the same time.

“Look, we can’t function like this. So, let’s settle things as we do on my home planet… with Thimbles!” Ash cheered as the two adults look to her.

“Thimbles? What're Thimbles?” Gary questioned as Clarence smirked at the advantage that he had over the God-like entity in mortal skin.

“Ooh, that’s a splendid idea, darling daughter~! The winner can run the entire Crimson Light~!” Clarence chuckled sinisterly as he and his adopted daughter began to prepare.

Gary tried to stop him to wonder what it was the game that they play. But luckily, he had his little Buddy Little Cato to help him play and win the game.

“Don’t worry, Thunderbandit. You’ve gotta an experienced player. Back at my home planet, I won the Thimble Elite Junior Champion four times in a row. I got your back.” The little Ventrexian assured his friend.

“Good, get Nightfall. This might be our only chance to be able to win over the ship and get the other-dimensional keys.” Gary requested as the crew was getting ready for the game.

* * *

In the game room…

After equipping themselves with the attire needed to begin the game, Clarence went over the basic rules of Thimbles.

“The game is so simple that a primate like you can understand. Thimbles is a game played of two teams of four. Each player has four limbs, each limb is worth four thimbles, the responsible player gets to keep the severed limb. Whoever gets to 54 Thimbles wins.” Clarence explained with the rules displayed out for everyone to see.

Once the rules were explained, the game begins.

Everyone soon began to blast each other to win ownership of the ship. Ash was forced to roll up her sleeves that soon was detected by HUE.

“DETECTING ANOMALY. SYMBOL OF THE SECOND DIMENSIONAL KEY DISCOVERED ON THE BASE OF ASH’S ARM.” HUE responded as everyone suddenly stopped playing the game at the mention of the Dimensional Keys.

“What? What are you talking about? This is the symbol of my people. Everyone has one on my planet, Serepentis.” Ash explained as she was pained about her past.

“The key must be back at Serepentis then. We need to plot a course to-.” Gary assumed.

“No,” Ash spoke in a cold tone.

“What do you mean no? This might be our only chance to get a-.”

 **“I SAID NO!!! WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT MORTALS, TITAN, WHEN YOU YOURSELF WERE NEVER THERE FOR US WHEN WE NEEDED YOU?!?!”** Ash bellowed with her demonic powers beginning to activate, but then she stopped and ran away to another room.

Everyone soon found her and consoled her about her tragic past.

“A long time ago, I thought gods were meant to help their followers. My family, my parents, and sister, we followed a God, the Serpent God of Fire, Werthrent. We were told that to serve him would be an eternity of joy. Harp, my sister and I were chosen for something greater. It was supposed to be the happiest day of our lives and it was… right up until the moment that my sister was sacrificed to Werthrent. I could only watch while they hold me down as my sister was eaten by that monster. Then… something inside me snapped. I killed my parents and escaped. I was soon found by Dad and Fox then taken away from the planet.” Ash regaled as she felt a pit in her stomach.

“Ash… I-.” Gary began before Ash began to layout on him.

“I prayed for a Titan to come! I prayed for help! I prayed for your help! You never came to help us! How dare you! How dare you be here now! How-how dare you…”

Ash then broke as she hugged Gary who hugged her back.

“Where were you? Why didn’t you come for us?” Ash sobbed as Gary whipped her tears away.

“I’ve been on an island alone, I’m a hybrid who has never even met other Titans. I’m probably the last one there is.” Gary answered with sadness in his voice, “I am probably both last of the Goodspeed and the Last Titan there is.”

Ash then began to laugh weakly as she held the Titan tighter.

“Of course… Of course, you would be the last one in existence.” Ash muttered into Gary’s shirt.

“Look, we won’t go back to the planet if you don’t want to. We’ll find another way to find a key.” Gary promised as Ash finally pulled herself together.

“Gary, how are we going to get the-.”

“We’re not going to the planet. I’ll be in my room.” Ash spoke as she fled from the group.

“Gary, she needs to face her demons. Running away will only bring more problems to herself and to the people around her. We both should know that.” Nightfall reminded as clenched onto his chest.

“Yeah, all too well. But Ash has to figure that out on her own. We can’t talk her into going, she needs to find out this lesson alone, like you, like me, like people like us.” Gary answered as everyone returned to bed from the exhausting experience.

* * *

The next morning…

Ash had changed her mind, demanding that they go to her home planet at once.

When Gary and Nightfall asked why she wanted to go, she only said that her sister is waiting for her.

* * *

On the planet Serepentis…

With some help from Tribore’s spies Eris Star, who was helping Gary find out more on the Titans and the Keys, send coordinates to find the planet.

The Team squad landed as they split into two teams. While Nightfall, HUE, and Fox guard the ship as the rest of the crew were getting ready to face the snake god.

The village was unsettling as Gary could feel a dark shade taking over the planet. The snake was close by and so is the key itself. The only problem that there were too many people waiting to be sacrificed to Werthrent.

“How do we get past these guys?” Gary wondered as the crew tried to think about ideas.

“OOH! OOH! I GOT AN IDEA!!” KVN shouted as he was waving his hand as Gary sighed.

“Does anyone besides KVN have any ideas?” Gary sighed.

“WHAT IF WE GET A FOREVER BALL? THEY BOUNCE FOREVER!! I ALWAYS WANTED ONE.” KVN suggested as he marveled at the sight of the toy.

“Anyone else? Please?” Gary growled as Little Cato got an idea.

“Well, they worship Gods and you are a Titan. Maybe we can get them to move if you’re in your Titan Form. We’ll also have to pretend to be your subjects too.” Little Cato suggested as the plan repulsed Clarence to even pretend to be a servant to the primate.

“Great idea, Spidercat. Hopefully, they’ll let us pass.” Gary agreed as he changed from a man to a manticore titan.

Then the others dressed in costumes as they paraded Gary as a God.

“Make way for Gareth the Thirteenth Titan!!” Little Cato shouted as it got the attention of the Cultists.

They rushed over, overwhelming the team squad as they offered wine, food and the melody of the last titan to Gary.

_“When the last Fredgar flies over the last crumbling mountain.”_

_“And the last Tigrion roars at the last dusty fountain.”_

_“In the shadow of the forest though he may be old and gleiten.”_

_“They will stare unbelieving at the last Titan.”_

_“When the first breath of winter through the flowers is icing.”_

_“And you look to the north and a pale moon is rising.”_

_“And it seems like all is dying and would leave the world less brighten.”_

_“In the distance hear the laughter of the last Titan.”_

_“I'm alive, I'm alive.”_

_“When the last moon is cast over the last star of morning.”_

_“And the future has passed without even a last desperate warning.”_

_“Then look into the sky where through the clouds a path blighten.”_

_“Look and see him how he sparkles, it's the last Titan.”_

_“I'm alive, I'm alive.”_

“Great, that plan backfired. How do we get them away from Gary?” Little Cato wondered as Ash had an idea.

The team squad except Clarence was pushed to the back as Clarence used Gary as a way to earn money. $100,000 just to touch his mane for good luck.

“Well, they also worship Sentella, the goddess of good fortune,” Ash suggested as they all looked at KVN.

With the promise of a Forever Ball, KVN pretended to be the Goddess and lured them away from Gary. But it worked too well as KVN accidentally caused all of them to fall to their deaths. But for a plus for KVN, he finally got his forever ball and the team can go inside.

“Ash, Little Cato, hop on my back,” Gary ordered still in his Titan form.

“What?” The girl questioned.

“If Werthrent tries anything, I need you to stay by me so I can keep him away from you.” Gary explained as the titan could feel the evil radiating in the snake’s lair, “If he tries to hurt any of you, except Clarence and KVN, I’ll rip out his eyes.”

Ash felt a little bit flattered that the Titan thought of her as something worth protecting.

“Sorry, Gary but this is my battle. I can do this.” Ash promised as she rejected a ride, but Little Cato did as he was told.

* * *

The temple of Werthrent…

Within the temple, Ash rose with the power she wielded.

 **“DEMON, APPEAR, RETURN WHAT YOU HAVE STOLEN FROM ME AND PREPARE FOR YOUR DEATH!!”** Ash demanded as the Demon Snake appeared, wicked and foul.

 ** _“Pathetic mortal, why must I return your blood when she serves for a greater purpose?”_** Werthrent mocked as Gary stepped forward.

“Why bother lying, demon? Why pretend when everyone can see you clearly?” Gary scoffed as he attracted the attention of the Snake God.

 ** _“Titan, why are you here? I thought you were settled on your little planet. Decided to have followers and usurp me?”_** The snake mocked.

“No, because I’m not like you. I don’t see myself as something to be worshiped and feared. I see myself as a man, something that would rather fight with my friends than have them fight for me, coward.” Gary sneered as it angered Werthrent.

**_“I will deal with you in a moment. But first I must acquire my servant…”_ **

The Snake God snapped his jaws at Ash but then was pounced by Gary before he could eat her!! Gary fueled by instincts and platonic love, gauged the giant eye of Werthrent and devoured it as he escaped being flung by the demon. The titan growled at the snake as Werthrent howled with rage!!

**_“HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE LITTLE HYBRID!! YOU WILL ALL SERVE ME IN THE BELLY OF WERTHRENT!!”_ **

With that, the snake swallowed the entire crew!!!

* * *

In the belly of Werthrent…

Gary awoke to find himself and the Team Squad in a wall of flesh and Gary himself returned to his human form.

“Chookity Bok.” Mooncake offered a tissue as Gary used it to clean the blood from his mouth.

“That was awesome, Thunderbandit! You really showed that worm who’s boss!” Little Cato cheered as Gary chuckled a bit.

“I didn’t know what got over me. I must’ve gotten carried away.” Gary chuckled nervously as Mooncake noticed something.

“Chookity Gar?” Mooncake wondered.

“Tattoo? No, I don’t have a-.”

But then noticed his flesh arm had a mysterious and strange tattoo, it looked like a black dotted snake breathing fire. Before he could figure out where it come from everyone took noticed of the zombies around them, limbering between life and death. The surrendered suffered a fate worse than death. Gary made a mental note to take Werthrent’s other eye for this unholy injustice as he and Clarence searched for the key.

Ash herself was looking for her sister in the mess that the Snake God left.

Both Clarence and Gary soon found the key in the monster’s heart.

“Key.” They both said at the same time as they rushed for the key but were stopped by a man named Septim.

“Halt, to possess the key that you require, you must answer three riddles. Which one of you is a master of riddles?” Septim demanded.

“Don’t look at me, I despise riddles.” Clarence scoffed.

“That’s one thing we have in common. I can’t believe I have to- KVN! Get over here!” Gary ordered his annoying robot.

“YES, BEST BUDDY!!” KVN cheered as if the second sun had come.

“He’s good at riddles, downloaded with a thousand of them. Worst years of my life were him using those riddles, each more painfully boring than the last.” Gary explained as he pushed KVN to the riddle zombie.

KVN was able to solve two but had trouble with the third and decided to use his Forever Ball, killing Septim. Little Cato then cut open the heart, but it was too hot for anyone to touch. Well almost anyone. Gary was able to take the key with his arm that held a tattoo.

This caused the demon snake to die as the portal to freedom opened.

“Everyone out!” Gary ordered but Ash refused to leave until she found her sister.

But when she did, there was nothing left of her to save.

The corpse of Harp pushed Ash into Little Cato’s arms as everyone rode on Gary’s Titan back for freedom.

They were able to escape just before the snake exploded!

They got the key, but Ash lost her sister.

* * *

On the Crimson Light…

“I-I thought I could use my powers to save my sister.” Ash sobbed as Nightfall comfort her.

“I know how you feel, Ash. I thought I could save someone I loved too, a long, long time ago. Now, I don’t know what your powers can do or what they are meant for. But I can bet it’s going to be great.” Nightfall smiled as Ash hugged her.

“And if you need someone to talk to, Nightfall and I will be here with open ears,” Gary promised as he patted the girl on the head.

“Thank you, all three of you.” Ash thanked Little Cato, Gary, and Nightfall.

* * *

Later that night…

Gary in his titan form was a pillow for Ash, Little Cato, and Fox.


	5. Chapter 5

On the Crimson Light…

“So, you think that the locations of the keys have a pattern we can make into a map?” Gary wondered to Eris, who was on the video feed.

 _“That’s a general theory, Gar. But I’ll keep digging into it. Also, I found some relics on your Titan heritage. I’ll send them over the next time we meet.”_ Eris Star answered as the transmission was soon over.

Gary then held up the second key he took from the monster Snake God with the arm with his fire snake tattoo. Nightfall believes that Gary was able to steal some of his powers when he tasted some of his blood. It could be very useful if Gary finds himself in a bind and need a little bit more power to help the Team Squad.

“Two down, three to go,” Gary announced as he felt the need to celebrate their success.

“We did, Gary.” Little Cato spoke in a confident voice.

“Hell yeah, we did! What did we do?” Gary cheered.

“Got the second Dimensional Key.” Little Cato smiled with cockiness in his voice.

“And where did we get it?”

“From the fiery heart of a Snake Demon God!”

“BOOM!!”

The Blond Titan was wind up as he began to shake the captain’s chair.

“Man, I feel like I’m going to explode with energy! I never been this juice in a while!” Gary smiled as got really hyper.

“Chookity?” Mooncake suggested as suggestion disgusted Gary.

“Ew, no not kind of energy. I’m a little disappointed in you.”

“Ooh.”

“No, I need to do something, all this pent-up energy within me is calling out for me to do something!”

“Chookity.”

“Where is your head at- No! I mean dancing.” Gary explained as he approached Little Cato.

“What we need is Loggins.”

“What’s Loggins?” Little Cato questioned the Blond Titan as he requested for the boy to get really close.

“Little Cato, on your home planet, there must’ve been a song that was so mind-blowing you couldn’t help but dance to it. Imagine that song had that power ten times. That is Loggins.” Gary explained.

“Well, I bet the ship as a hit of Loggins…” Little Cato suggested with a smirk on his face.

“Doubt it, the song’s too old. It was back during the 1970s.” Gary sighed as he felt a little bit bum for being unable to hear the melody he loved so much.

He was lucky that his father had the songs for his planet when he was a child, it was their favorite songs as they had a dance party. It was one of the few things that brought him joy when he was alone and scared.

That’s when AVA spoke up.

“SEARCHING… HMM… ARE YOU REFERRING TO LOGGINS KENNETH…?” AVA wondered as a thousand stars lit up in Gary’s eyes.

Both Little Cato and Gary began to set up the song as the began to dance to the music! It was there that Gary showed how well he can dance as it made the other crew members want to get down. It soon resulted in a massive dance party for the team squad with bright lights and sweet music. It was like one of the raves Gary once snuck away to during his younger years on the Planet Garreth, but that is a story for another time.

Gary even saw a glimpse of his Quinn when he was dancing with Nightfall. It made him both sad and happy at the same time. There was a Quinn that loved him but not the Quinn that he loved. She was still in Final Space.

But as their joviality hit the ceiling, the disaster took root! Alarms went off as Little Cato headed to the cockpit to see what was going on. Gary was with him as they saw fragments of space and time everywhere. It seemed like a beautiful land of lavender colored glass as the remnants of time itself were forever frozen within its crystallized form.

“ALERT, I AM DETECTING A SPACE TIME ANOMILTY. WE HAVE FLOWN INTO IS A FIELD OF SOLIDIFIED TIME SHARDS, I HIGHLY ADVISE WE AVOID THEM AT ALL COST.” AVA warned as the shards were floating everywhere.

“Don’t worry, Thunderbandit. I got this.” The little ventrexian assured as he took the seat.

“You got this, little buddy. Show me what you can do.” Gary cheered as Little Cato flew the Crimson light.

With a smirk on his face and encouraged by his mentor, he began to fly the ship, dodging the various Time Shards that were in his way. There were many close calls but, in the end, they managed to escape the field.

“Nicely done, Spidercat!” The Blond Titan praised as Little Cato had a smug look on his face while they high five each other.

“Psshh… Piece of cake.” Little Cato pridefully replied but so blind to his hubris, he could not see one final shard plummeting down into the ship!

Gary lost consciousness as the last thing he heard was Little Cato calling out to him, trying to reach him.

“GARY!!!!”

* * *

_Within Gary’s Dreams…_

_Gary awoke to find himself in another place._

_It was Earth before the rift came with the Titan and stole away from the galaxy. But even though everything appeared to be fine, there was no one there. Just a shroud of dense mist. The Blond Titan tried to speak but there was no noise coming from his voice. He was mute._

_The Last of the Titans then stood up as he crossed his arms to hold together some warmth and treaded through the mist for hope that he could find his Team Squad. The world around him was very unsettling as Gary felt every hair on the back of his neck standing up on ends. The wind that whistled around him made it sound like a woman shrieking._

_But as he was walking, he heard footsteps behind him, quiet soft footsteps that were trying to hide from his hearing._

**_“Gary.”_ ** _A deep voice spoke._

_Gary knew that deep voice as turned around to see… himself?_

_But it wasn’t himself, this Gary had golden eyes hidden by goggles, a permanent frown and many arms hidden in a feather boa-like hair. Gary knew who this was._

_“Bolo?” The blind Titan questioned._

**_“Hello, brother.”_ **

_“What’s going on?” Gary questioned as his distorted reflection stared at him with concern._

**_“I have entered your dreams to bring a warning. Someone you know is not who they are.”_ **

_“What do you mean, brother?”_

**_“Beware the snake that bears a human’s mask. Or be devoured by her hate.”_ **

_Then Bolo disappeared and in his place was a silhouette. Before Gary could get a good look at them, the figure transformed into a snake and lunged at him!_

* * *

In the waking world…

Gary awoke to find Nightfall holding him as the others were trying to break through the time shard.

“Nightfall… What-?” The Blond Titan muttered as she helped him up.

“Gary, we found you injured and Little Cato is on the other side of the shard. He’ll die if we won’t get him out!” Nightfall explained as it was enough to jumpstart Gary awake.

“What? Don’t worry, Spidercat! Thunderbandit is coming!” Gary screamed as he transformed into a Titan and began breaking the shard.

Fueled by platonic love he felt before, he used his paws and his weight to break the shard and make it to Little Cato!

* * *

At night in Little Cato’s room…

Gary was lucky to reach Little Cato in time but now he dreads the insanity of loneliness of fifty years within that time field for him.

Gary knows what it is like to be alone and he wouldn’t wish a fate on his worse enemy, let alone someone he loved as a son. He decided to check on Little Cato who was trouble sleeping. With kindness in his heart, the Titans sang him a song, forgetting the warning of his Titan brother.


	6. Chapter 6

On an unknown ship…

Someone was stalking the Crimson Light without their notice as they looked a golden pendant with the symbol of the Infinity Guards on it.

They pressed a small button to reveal an old family picture of the Goodspeeds, with Jon Goodspeed, Sheryl Goodspeed and their newborn son in her arms, Gary Goodspeed. They chuckled as they closed the pendant again.

“I am getting closer than ever before to get what I truly deserve. Prepare yourselves, Goodspeed, for vengeance and my due will soon be mine for the taking.” The spoke to themselves.

The snake had crawled out of its hole.

* * *

On an Ice Planet…

During a deadly blizzard with the temperature dropping at the thousand, three travelers rode on the frozen tundra as they found the wreckage of a ship.

The smallest one gathered the power cells and stored them into the pouch of the creature that he was riding. He pulled down his hood to reveal that it was Little Cato as he was with Gary and Tribore to collect power for the ship.

“Power cells, check. Still alive, check. We did it, Gary.” Little Cato smirked as he sounded more like Gary every day.

“Not yet, Spider Cat. We still need to get this power back to the ship.” Gary smiled back as he held used his earpiece to talk with the ship.

“AVA, we are on our way.” The Blond Titan in human form called in.

“YOU HAVE SAID THAT FOR THREE HOURS, GARY.” AVA sassed as the group was waiting in the warmth of the ship.

“Alright, everybody, let’s move out,” Gary ordered but they are soon stopped by three people on jetpacks and their faces hidden by masks.

“Are you Gary Goodspeed?” One of them demanded as his voice was being distorted by his mask.

“No, I am Tribore, leader of the resistance. But I love your getup.” The many-eyed alien answered.

“Not you, the one with the metal arm!” The masked alien sneered as he pointed to the blond titan in human form.

Gary unveiled his mask to get a better look.

“And what if I am?” Gary questioned, getting a bad feeling in his guts.

They unveiled their faces to show that they were a family of Hooblots. The eldest was enraged while the two children were smiling.

“Recognize THIS!!!!” The eldest demanded as he showed off a severed arm as it looked strangely familiar to Gary.

“Hey, that looks like… My arm!!” Gary gasped at the sight of his long-lost severed arm in the hands of the Hooblots.

Then it all came back to him.

* * *

_A couple of months ago on Tera Con Prime…_

_Gary was caught in the middle of a family crisis as his disguise was ripped from him and the children and father were scarred._

_In an act of vengeance, David Dewinter tried to slice Gary to bits! Gary sensed the weapon coming and incapacitated his assailant, causing the knife to cut David’s hand. In an act of pity and empathy, the titan used his tears to heal the wound._

_“That’s all I can do for you. I’m really sorry about your wife.” Gary apologized then left with the small wings of the titan._

_He wished he could stay longer and help that family, but he was the accidental cause and his friend Avocato needed him, he could feel it. He smelled his scent and followed it to the castle of the Lord Commander._

* * *

Present time…

“Ah oh.” Gary squeaked as his past has caught up to him in a very bad way.

“Melanie, we will rescue you!!!” David shouted as the Dewinters began to fly into the air and firing!

“Oh, my double crap!!! AVA, Nightfall, come in!!” Gary called in from the Crimson Light.

* * *

From the Crimson Light…

“Gary, what’s going on?” Nightfall demanded, “Bandits?”

_“Worse, Dewinters!!”_

“Hang on, we’ll be there soon,” Nightfall assured as AVA began to track their location.

* * *

Outside in the Blizzard…

The three were cornered as they were on the edge of a cliff.

Gary was breathing hard a the Dewinters were close and were out for blood.

“I wanna shoot Mommy.”

“No, I wanna shoot Mommy.”

“I have been dreaming of the day I find you, Gary Goodspeed.” David growled, “Ever since I held the skin sack of my wife, I knew my life purpose. You took my Melanie and you are giving her back now.”

“Okay, first, I didn’t kill her. I just wore her skin and I didn’t want to do it. Second, I can’t raise the dead.” Gary tried to explain but David was not listening.

“Liar! I know that you are a Titan, a God who could give and take lives!! To this point in my life, it has been my life’s purpose to find you!! I quit my job, I drain my life savings, I took the kids out of school-.”

“Hello, Mommy!!” They both said at the same time.

“-All to find you, hunt you down and force you to bring back my wife!!”

“Look, I’m sorry for what happened to your wife, but I don’t have the power to-.”

“Enough, if you won’t do it willingly, then we’ll force you to!! If you don’t bring back my wife, we will hunt you down and we will hunt down your mother!! An eye for an eye!! Or a skin sack for a skin sack!!” David thundered at the Titan who was surprised.

“My mother- look you’re not going to find her. She moves around like crazy. Heck, I don’t even know where she is.” Gary scoffed, doubtful of the Hooblot’s threat.

“We’ve already had her location. She’s a prisoner on the planet, Sorbo.” David smirked as it shocked Gary.

“My mom is-.”

But then Gary stopped when he heard Nightfall, “Jump!”

All three of them jumped as the Crimson Light caught them all.

The ship began to fly as David fumed.

“You maniac, I will never stop hunting you!!”

“Bye, Mommy!!” The children waved as Gary waved back.

“Bye, kids. Stay at school.” Gary smiled as he entered his ship.

* * *

In the Crimson Light…

Gary said nothing as he began to type the name, Sheryl Goodspeed.

“GARY, WE MADE PANCAKES. DON’T YOU WANT SOME?” HUE wondered as Mooncake hovered by trying to get Gary’s attention.

“Sorry guys, but pancakes will have to wait,” Gary spoke in a serious voice as crew search for anything on Gary’s mother.

The blond titan found a channel where it explains that Sheryl Goodspeed will soon be executed.

“This doesn’t make any sense…” Gary muttered as he tried putting two and two together.

“Wow, I didn’t know your mom was _the_ Mrs. Goodspeed. She’s the best thief in the galaxy!” Little Cato squealed.

“And the best seductress in the business. So fine~.” Clarence swooned as Gary shivered.

“She’s an ex-thief. Mom left that part of her life after marrying my dad. She became an archaeologist of ancient aliens when I was a baby.” Gary explained as he showed him photos with him, his mother and his dad, “She was the one to find out I was a Titan and help create Gareth’s Hideaway.”

“SHERYL GOODSPEED SPENT HER LIFE TO STUDY ON THE MATTER ON THE TITANS AND THEIR ORIGINS. NO ONE KNOWS MORE ABOUT THEM THAN HER. HER DATA ON TITANS HAVE BEEN VERY USEFUL WHEN IT CAME TO THE WELFARE OF HER SON.” HUE added.

“But she’s in prison ready to be executed,” Nightfall spoke as she felt suspicion on Gary’s mother.

“Yeah… Some of her excavation sites are not the most… legal. My mom can be pretty persistent.” Gary chuckled nervously, “Alright, let’s go get her.”

“Gary, we don’t have time.” Nightfall reminded.

“No one knows more about the Titans than her. She might even have info on the Dimensional Keys.” Gary explained as he set course.

“Gary, it’s awesome that you’re going to save your mom.” Little Cato smiled as Gary began to laugh, confusing everyone.

“Save her? No, no, my mom doesn’t get caught unless she wanted to be caught. We’re just coming to pick her up.” Gary assured as he began to fly to the prison on Sorbo.

It was time for the Titan to meet with his mother once again.

* * *

In the distance of the Crimson Light in outer space…

The Crimson Light began to lightfold as the ship followed them.

“Looks like I’ll see my old friend after all.” A figure smirked as they began to follow them to the prison.

* * *

On the Planet Sorbo…

Tribore contact with Eris as she had found scuttlebutt of another dimensional key being revealed.

 _“Yeah, Boss, I’ve heard only rumors so far. I’ll keep in contact and find out more.”_ Eris assured as the Team Squad was getting ready to dock.

“Thanks, Eris. Let me know more and see what you found.” Tribore spoke as the communication ended.

Mooncake tried to get Gary’s attention as everyone got prepared to meet Gary’s mother.

“Alright, we’ll let my mom know we’re here, she’ll tell us where we’re going pick her up, and we’ll figure out the rest,” Gary suggested as the team was picked.

Then the team left as many were excited to meet Gary’s mother.

* * *

In the prison…

The Team Squad was able to get in under the deception of exterminating Saberbats and began to search for the notorious Mrs. Goodspeed.

Gary brought flowers for his mom as he was happy to see after such a long time. The only time he speaks with her was through communications as her work took her away from home and from the planet she made.

“Your mom sounds like an amazing person.” Little Cato spoke up as Gary nodded.

“Yeah, she is. Even when she was on some far-off planet, in the most dangerous places in the world, she would find time to talk with me and Dad through the Wi-Fi. She would even send me souvenirs from the places she would go to.” Gary reminisce as he heard a voice from the past.

“G-Gary?” A woman with an Australian accent spoke.

Gary turned around to see his mom.

“Mom?” Gary asked as everyone saw the battle-scarred beauty in the prison.

“Garebear, is that you? Let me have a look at you.” Sheryl spoke as Gary got closer to her.

She fixed up his hair a bit and pulled his jacket closer to his sleeves.

“There, you look less than a hot mess. What are you doing here?” Sheryl wondered as her son gave her flowers, “And who’s that with you?”

“Well, we heard that you were in jail and we wanted to know when to pick you up. Oh, this is my Team Squad-.” Gary began.

“I am your biggest fan!!” Little Cato interrupted but then was pushed away by Clarence, “You are awesome! Would you sign my face or-or my gun?”

“You are more enchanting than I imagined. Perhaps we should get to know each other later, in a more intimate way...” Clarence flirted as Sheryl felt her stomach curdle with disgust.

“Well Garebear, I still need to get some things from the Warden. Do you have a ship?” Sheryl wondered as she began to plot an escape.

Gary nodded as his mother smiled.

“Good, bring your ship near the veranda of the Warden’s office in fifteen minutes.” Sheryl ordered as she kissed her son on the head, “Love you, Garebear.”

“Love you too, Mom. See you in fifteen min.” Sheryl smiled as the Team Squad left the prison.

“Are you sure your mom is going to be okay?” Little Cato wondered as they were walking away from the woman’s cell.

“Trust me, Spider Cat. My mom is a professional when it comes to this.” Gary assured as they returned to the ship.

* * *

Outside the prison fifteen minutes later…

The Crimson Light hovered over the veranda of the Warden’s office as they waited for the infamous Sheryl Goodspeed while everything in the prison was exploding.

Soon Sheryl appeared with a bag full of items as she was shooting at the guards.

“I told you I get this back!” She screamed as she hopped off the veranda and onto the dock of the Crimson Light and made their escape, unaware that they were being watched.

“As I suspected, now it’s time to get to work.” The figure spoke as they disappeared into the darkness, “Get ready, Sheryl. Because we have a lot of catching up to do.”

* * *

On the Crimson Light…

Sheryl got comfortable as Gary introduced his friends and Clarence to her.

There were two that she was able to recognize, for she created HUE and despite hating the idea, bought KVN because it was insisted that Gary talked to someone that wasn’t an animal.

“GOOD AFTERNOON, MRS. GOODSPEED.” HUE greeted his creator.

“Hey HUE, surprise to see you in a robotic body,” Sheryl commented as HUE hated his body.

Then both Sheryl and Gary groaned as KVN came around.

“HEY, SHERYL AND GARY!! MY FAVORITE BUDS BACK TOGETHER AGAIN!!” KVN cheered as he irritated mother and son.

“Screw off, KVN!!” Sheryl and Gary shouted at the same time, causing the annoying robot to hover away.

“I swear, purchasing that dumb little robot was the worst thing we ever have gotten. Next time, I’m not going through the discount section.” Sheryl groaned as she hated that robot as much as Gary.

After that hindrance was over, Sheryl got to know the rest of the crew. She helped out with Tribore’s outfit, told stories of her old thieving days, fixed up Ash’s hair, surprised to find out she only has one eye but didn’t say anything, signed some things for Little Cato and tried her best not to hit Clarence.

“Gary told us that you are an expert on the study of the Titans,” Nightfall spoke out as she wondered what the woman knew about the keys if she did at all.

“Well, I wouldn’t call myself an expert but there are things I know about them that others don’t.” Gary’s mother explained as she patted her son on the head, “My son is technically one of them, so I needed to know everything about them to keep him safe.”

“Do you know anything about the Dimensional Keys?” Nightfall wondered as Sheryl began to riffle in her bag.

“As a matter of fact, I do.” She answered as she pulled out a journal of her findings of the Keys, “I’ve heard stories that the keys hold the power to free a Titan, but I don’t know for sure. I’ve been trying to locate them to study their origins.”

“Can you be able to track and identify them?”

“I can. Do you mind if you lot give me and Gary some privacy? I want to talk to my child alone.” Sheryl requested.

Mooncake was the last to leave as he wanted to be with Gary so badly.

Everyone agreed and left Gary and his mother alone.

“Your friends seem nice.” Sheryl pointed out.

“Yeah, they are. Except for Clarence but he’s not my friend.” Gary answered.

“Good.”

Then without warning, Sheryl pinched his ear!

“Ow! Mom, what they-?”

“Don’t use that tone with me, Sweetheart. Now, you are going to tell me everything that has happened, from leaving the planet to this.” Sheryl ordered as she pointed out his robot arm.

Gary could tell right now that this was going to bring a tongue lashing.

* * *

Fifteen Minutes later in the control room…

After Gary told his mother everything that has happened, she scolded him for being dumb enough and thick-headed enough to do those things, reminding him how much of a bonehead like his father, then she comforted him about the people he lost, then told him how proud she was for how far he made it through, then a final scolding for losing his arm and almost dying.

Yeah, the whole thing was pretty emotional, but it showed how much Sheryl cared. It reminded him when his father speaks with her through webchat and she notices the injuries he gets from his job. Sheryl Goodspeed is a mama wolf of the family.

The two then returned to the deck to see that Eris was on web feed.

“Okay, Eris, what can you tell us?” Gary wondered as Sheryl was looking at the woman suspiciously.

“I was able to find an item that could find all the keys during my travels. It appears to be a diamond, but it has the power to see the locations of the keys. Or so the legend goes. The problem is that I can’t reach it. It’s located in the Polyhedron Fortress. I’ll need help retrieving it.” Eris explained as she showed specs of the fortress.

“Great, we’ll see you there.” Gary smiled.

“But before you go, mind telling me what your name was again?” Sheryl requested as she looked directly at Eris.

“Oh, I’m Eris, Eris Star.” She explained then turned off the feed.

“Mom, what was that about?” Gary wondered but Sheryl didn’t answer.

“… We should get going.” Sheryl spoke as she left the room, Nightfall giving her a suspicious look.

* * *

In the locker rooms…

While one team mans the ships and the other goes down to the fortress, Sheryl was packing an unusual weapon with her.

“Why do you have a Reptilian Immobilizer?” Nightfall questioned as Sheryl stuffed it in her sack.

“I need it if my hunch is right. Listen, whatever happens on the planet, I need you to do anything in your power to keep my son safe.” Sheryl answered being vague about her words.

“Why?”

“Because I have a nasty feeling that my past has come to haunt me.”

* * *

Later in the fortress at the center of the room…

The gang chosen managed to avoid the traps and guards as Eris was waiting for them at the last door.

“Eris, how’s it going buddy?” Gary cheered.

“It’s going awesome. The artifact is just beyond that door.” Eris smiled.

“Then please, lead the way.” Sheryl requested as she herself was ready.

“Of course.”

The Team Squad entered, the noticed the diamond hovering before them as Eris hopped over to the diamond. But before they could get two inches, a trap was detonated and all, but Sheryl and Nightfall were trapped! Gary struggled to escape as Eris tsk them.

“I expected better from the son of Sheryl Goodspeed, Titan. But, what can you do?” Eris sighed cruelly then laughed as she held out a gun.

“Eris, what the freak?!”

“Gary, there is no Eris. She’s been using you. Isn’t that right, Holly?” Sheryl sneered, holding her guns as did Nightfall as the treacherous woman smirked.

Then, Eris form withered away and became a snake woman.

“Oh, there wasssss an Erisss Ssstar. It wasss thanksss to her I wasss able to find your brat. On that adventure to Gareth’ssss Hideaway, I confronted her after returning home. Once sssshe told me everything… ssshe took very early retirement and I took her place. I knew I would be able to locate the Titan eventually. Though it took me ssso long.” Holly explained.

“Still been chasing my family after all this time, huh? Have you ever thought about getting a new job or a hobby?” Sheryl mocked.

“Joke while you can, Ssssheryl. I have been waiting for thirty-two yearsss to have my revenge and to sssettle the ssscore. After I came ssso close lasssst time. Sssspeaking of which, how’sss the sssscar? Ssstill burnsss?”

Sheryl touched her left chest and clenched, “You lost, remember?”

“I did. Thanksss to you and your bonehead of a husssband, I sssspent yearssss in a prisssson and more in hiding.” Holly snarled at her as she heard footsteps coming, “We’ll ssssettle thissss another day.”

With that, she used a smoke bomb and disappeared.

Knowing they couldn’t go after her, Nightfall and Sheryl freed the team and retreated.

* * *

On the Crimson Light…

After narrowly escaping and Gary giving Mooncake some love, Sheryl explained how that woman was.

“Her name is Holly; she was my apprentice during my thieving days. When I fell in love with your father, I turned her and her employers in for my freedom and a new start. She never forgave me for that.” Sheryl explained.

“But why would she want the diamond?” Little Cato asked.

“I learned that the red Diamond has the Dimensional Key. She’s hunting them down too.” Sheryl explained.

“We have to stop her.”

“I agree, which is why I’m leaving to hunt her down.”

“What?” Gary questioned as Sheryl held both of his cheeks.

“Garebear, you need to keep finding the keys and it’s too dangerous for you to face her. I’ll take care of Holly and get the key back and when it’s safe, I’ll tell you what my research is. I promise.” Sheryl promised as Gary knew there was no talking her out of it.

“Be safe, Mom. I love you.”

“I love you too, my big Garebear. You’ve grown so much and I’m excited about what amazing things you will do.” Sheryl smiled back as she kissed him on the forehead, gave him something to remember her by and left.


	7. Chapter 7

On an unknown planet in the middle of a snowstorm…

Tribore was saying goodbye to the crew to continue his work as a resistance leader and building up his forces to save the galaxy.

As usual, the six-eyed alien was doing a monologued about his resistance and himself. Gary was fairly annoyed it, but he let the resistance continue. Despite being annoying and bit obnoxious, he was a brilliant strategist, combat expert, and amazing military leader.

It was thanks to him and his troops that they were able to survive this long, locate and track a few of the dimensional keys.

“…Though we may never meet again. I, Tribore, leader of the resistance must continue the resistance and fight the good fight.” Tribore rehearsed as he made dramatic poses.

The Titan sighed as the alien was overly dramatic.

“Listen, I don’t really care-.” Gary began but Tribore didn’t hear him as the six-eyed alien began his monolog.

“But know this, Harry Trueseed, whenever you need the resistance again. We will come. If you find yourself in your darkest hours, we will come. When you feel all hope is lost, we will come. Farewell, Noble Titan.” Tribore spoke then disappeared within the flurry of snow, leaving Gary Goodspeed dumbstruck.

Though he thought of the former Infinity Guard as annoying, he had to hand it to him, he did know how to make a dramatic exit.

Starting to feel the cold, the Blond Titan in human form returned to the ship to escape from the blistering cold.

* * *

Inside the Crimson Light…

Everyone but Mooncake, who was not there at the time, was watching a drama show of a family as their house was being burned down.

“I hope none of them survive.” Clarence cruelly laughed as he snacked on some popcorn and enjoyed the horrors of the drama.

“Hey, Thunder Bandit. Did Tribore leave?” Little Cato wondered to his father’s boyfriend, who was walking in.

“He just walked straight into the blizzard. Oh well, anyways, anyone seen Mooncake?” Gary wondered as he wanted some snuggle time with his little buddy.

“I thought he was in the other room. I heard him making weird noises.” Fox answered as the Blond Titan in human form got an idea of what was going on.

“Weird noises? Oh, it must be the change.” Gary gasped, “I should’ve known. Mooncake is going through the changes as we all do.”

Nightfall gave him a skeptical look as she knew what was required to go through the changes.

“Gary, he doesn’t have-.”

“I know.”

“I mean we see him naked all the time.”

“I know.”

“And he’s round.”

“Okay, I know. But it’s time to give Mooncake the talk that HUE had to give me.” The Blond Titan spoke as HUE remembered giving Gary lessons in sexual education.

The AI was very thankful that John and Sheryl Goodspeed backed up his files with data on Sexual Education and human anatomy as well as the little anatomy that can be found on Titans.

“W-what talk? What are you guys talking about?” Little Cato wondered as he seemed highly confused about what the adults were talking about.

“Avocato never gave you the talk?” Gary asked then his eyes sparkled at the opportunity.

* * *

Three hours later…

Gary was retelling the group about his first time.

A long time ago, a ship was nearing close to his planet on their party tour with people wanting pics of the galaxy, and Gary wanted to sneak off it for a couple of days. There he was at this party on that ship; he met this girl and well…

“That is how I was caught pants-less, upside down at Stacy Beth Sanderson’s room, then running from the guards into a space pod with her Pa threatening to shoot off my head. It was an ordeal.” Gary reminisced with the crew, “Okay any questions?”

“Umm… I have one.” Little Cato Spoke up.

“Yes, Little Cato.”

“Why?”

Gary paused for a moment to think about his answer.

“Chaos marbles, exploding all inside your body.” Gary somewhat lied as he did not want to scare him as HUE did.

“They’re real?” The little cat boy gasped.

“Yes, yes they are.”

“HMMM…. GARY, IT SEEMS THAT I NEED TO REEDUCATE YOU AND THE CREW ON-.”

“Ahh, ahh, ah, I got HUE, they got it. You don’t need to show the video.” Gary assured as he turned to Mooncake, “So if you need to tell or ask me anything, anything at all, I’ll be right there.”

“Chookity.” Mooncake smiled as he cuddled close to Gary.

Then suddenly a red beam appeared and captured the alien.

“Pop! Chookity!!” Mooncake gasped as he was being dragged away.

“Mooncake!” Gary gasped as he tried to pull Mooncake away but then was captured in the light as well.

“Thunder Bandit!” Little Cato screamed.

The commotion caused Nightfall and Clarence to come in and see the pair being sucked in a red beam.

“Gary!” Nightfall gasped as she rushed to him.

“My Titan!!” Clarence dramatically shouted as everyone was trying to save them and Gary transformed into his Titan Form to try to escape with Mooncake!

But Gary and Mooncake fazed through the wall and into space!

The crew chase after them! But even through Light Folding and energy powered by Ash, the two were going to fast and were already gone!

* * *

In an unknown place…

The red beam brought Gary and Mooncake into a web-like world as the Titan cradled him into his human arms and form.

Then they were both suddenly dropped.

“What the-? What’s going on?” Gary questioned as red eyes appeared.

 _“YOU ARE HOME NOW, SON.”_ One of them spoke, coming out of the shadows as a robot spider.

* * *

On the Crimson Light…

The Crew was trying to figure out where Mooncake and Gary were when Bolo came a calling.

He appeared in front of them in his sleeping state.

“Bolo, what’s going on?” Nightfall wondered.

**_“YOU WILL NEED MY HELP IN FINDING GARY AND MOONCAKE AND RETRIEVE THEM. WITHOUT THEM, YOUR JOURNEY AND THE UNIVERSE WILL END.”_ **

“Who took them?” Little Cato demanded as he was not ready to lose Gary.

**_“THEY ARE CALLED THE ARACHNITECTS. TO FIND THEM, YOU MUST OPEN THE DIMENSIONAL KEY.”_ **

Then Bolo disappeared before anyone could get a word edgewise.

“How are we supposed to open the key?” Little Cato sighed.

“Luckily, I know someone who does, and we can hopefully retrieve my Titan,” Clarence smirked as he held the key.

* * *

In the Realm of the Arachnitects…

Gary was in the presence of the giant spider gods as they took Mooncake.

“Mooncake! Give back my friend!” Gary demanded as he growled.

_ “SON, PLEASE, CALM DOWN. WE CAN EXPLAIN-.” _

“And don’t call me son! I’m John Goodspeed’s son, not yours!” Gary proclaimed.

_ “WE KNOW, BUT YOU ARE OURS AS WELL. NOW, LET US TAKE A GOOD LOOK AT YOU.” _

Suddenly, Gary was in a beam and pulled towards the Arachnitects as they gathered around him.

_ “HE IS ONE OF THEM AND YET NOT.” _

_ “HE HOLDS GREAT POWER, GREAT POTENTIAL, BUT IS ALSO YOUNG, FOOLISH, HEADSTRONG AND HOLDS A DANGEROUS WEAKNESS.” _

_ “HE NEEDS TRAINING.” _

_ “YES, THAT IS WHAT I WAS GOING WITH, JEREMY!” _

“Oh, you don’t like this form? Well, enjoy this one!” Gary snarled as he transformed into his Titan form and attacked!

Arachnitects dodged his attacks as Gary could see his friend.

“CHOOKITY!!”

“Hang on, Mooncake. I’m coming!” Gary promised as he burned with flamed and attacked one of the Arachnitects, stunning it.

He then fly-rushed to save his friend but was blasted by a red beam!

“Chookity!!” Mooncake gasped as Gary was knocked out, returning to his human form, and being tangled by the web.

_ “WE ARE SORRY, SON. BUT FOR THE SAKE OF THE UNIVERSE, WE MUST BE CRUEL TO BE KIND.” _

* * *

In Gary’s Dreams…

_Gary was back on his planet as a young child with his Butterfly, Mooncake._

_They did everything together, fly, dance, sing, ate, Gary loved his Mooncake. Mooncake was his best friend; Gary was even there when he had kids with a female butterfly. But over time Mooncake was growing older and flying less. Gary knew he was dying._

_He tried to use his magic to heal him, to restore him, but he could not stop death and Mooncake eventually died._

_Gary spent months trying to bring him back until HUE stopped him and eventually buried him next to their favorite tree._

_It was then that Gary learned that even a Titan had his limits and Gary learned to appreciate living creatures more._

* * *

In the Realm of the Arachnitects…

“Gary!!” Little Cato shouted as Gary woke up to see his crew, the robot spiders, and himself in a web.

“Huh? Hey, what are you doing?” Gary demanded.

 _“WE NEED TO RESTRAIN YOU SO WE CAN SEND THIS BEAST BACK FROM WHERE IT CAME.”_ The Arachnitect explained.

“Why, why are you doing this?” Gary snarled as the Arachnitects told their tale.

Of how they were created to make reality and gave birth to the Titans to expend the universe but were all corrupted by the shadow Invictus. Only Bolo was pure and sealed them all into final space. The Arachnitects spend eternity to undo the damage they cause in their escape. How John Goodspeed’s bomb and final space made Mooncake.

_ “WE KNEW THAT THEY WOULD ESCAPE ONE DAY AND DESTROY US ALL. WE BEGAN TO LOSE HOPE UNTIL… YOU.” _

They then showed the image of Gary’s egg, unfilled with the life it needed.

_ “WE FORGOT TO FILL YOUR EGG WITH LIFE AND BELIEVED THAT YOU WERE THE KEY IN STOPPING YOUR BROTHERS. BUT DURING THE REBELLION OF THE TITANS, YOUR EGG WAS LOST TO THE ENDLESS UNIVERSE FOR MILLIONS OF YEARS UNTIL…” _

“Until Mom and Dad created me…” Gary answered as the memory was played.

_ “YES, THEIR DNA CREATED YOU, THE LAST TITAN, A HYBRID OF MAN AND GOD. YOU ARE OUR SALVATION AND YOU MUST NOT LEAVE. INVICTUS WILL FIND YOU AND CORRUPT YOU TOO IF YOU LEACE! YOU MUST BE TRAINED TO FACE YOUR BROTHERS.” _

“Wait, you’re keeping Gary here forever?” Little Cato gasped.

“No! You can’t!” Nightfall shouted.

“He’s my property and it would be a loss to lose a titan,” Clarence announced Gary rolled his eyes.

“And what about Mooncake?” Gary questioned.

_ “MOONCAKE MUST BE SENT BACK TO FINAL SPACE. IT IS THE ONLY WAY TO PREVENT THE TITAN’S RETURN.” _

They soon began the process as Gary managed to free himself with the flames of the Snake Gods and flew to Mooncake, getting sent as well!

_ “WHAT ARE YOU DOING, SON? YOU’LL BE SENT TO FINAL SPACE TOO!!” _

“I don’t care! I won’t lose another friend!” Gary shouted as a protective nature came over Mooncake.

Mooncake then used his power to seal up the cracks.

The spiders then stopped their ritual and set Mooncake and Gary down.

It was then that they agreed to let Gary and Mooncake go under a few conditions. Mooncake must never use his powers to rip open final space and Gary must keep a talisman to begin his training while he is on his adventure, to keep in contact with his spider parents.

They then said goodbye and returned to their reality and home where a dark shadow loomed in space.


	8. Chapter 8

On the Crimson One…

Mooncake and HUE were walking by when they noticed a small room with a red button.

The little flying alien noticed the room with the button.

“Chookity.” Mooncake pointed out.

“YOU’RE RIGHT, MOONCAKE, THERE IS A BUTTON THAT SAYS PRESS HERE.” HUE pointed out.

“Chookity Pop.” He also pointed out the painted words of ‘Keep Away’.

“AND THERE IS ALSO A SIGN THAT SAYS KEEP AWAY. HMM… ONLY A MORON WOULD PRESS IT.” HUE muttered as he and Mooncake left the room.

Speaking of the devil, KVN was floating around and singing his own songs when he noticed the room. It did not much to put take two and two together to realize that KVN would press that button despite the warning. Thus, another KVN popped out.

Luckily one with a clean program.

“HEY KVN!”

“OOH, HEY KVN!!”

“ARE YOU HERE TO KEEP ME SANE?”

“AS LONG AS YOU ARE HERE TO KEEP ME SANE!!”

* * *

While on the way to the Virtulazium…

Gary, worried and concerned about Nightfall, decided to follow her.

“Hey, Thunder Bandit, what are you up to?” Little Cato wondered.

“Just gonna check up on Nightfall. She’s been acting a little weird.” Gary answered as they were walking to the elevator tube.

“Oh, I get it~. You and Nightfall.” The young Vetrexian commented as he snickered at his very dorky guardian.

“No, no, nothing like that. I mean maybe… I am not really sure… She did kinda dig me.” Gary tried to explain as he sounded uncertain.

Did she really like Gary for him or just because he was a Gary? Should he love Nightfall, or does he love the Quinn within her? He cared for her and he loved Quinn, but this Quinn was not his Quinn. This Quinn has a different history with him that he was not a part of.

“Oh, I get what you are getting at.” Little Cato chuckled.

“You get what I’m getting at?”

“I get what you are getting at.”

“I get you to get what I’m getting at.”

“Good luck Thunder Bandit.” The cat boy smirked.

“Thanks, Spider cat.” The Titan in human form thanked as they did their special handshake.

Gary then left for the next room while Little Cato headed back to his room, where the cybernetic Tryvuulian waiting for him, angerly.

“You.” Fox growled at the little Ventrexian, “Are in my space.”

“Oh, am I?” Little Cato scoffed.

“Yeah and I know it was you that’s been leaving his little paws in my mouth!” Fox accused.

“What’s your proof?” Little Cato questioned as he put his paws on his hips.

That’s when Fox began to cough up hairballs and grabbed one, “This is the proof!”

* * *

Meanwhile in the Virtulazium…

Gary crept into the Virtulazium in search for Nightfall as he heard electricity inside.

“GARY, ARE YOU REALLY SNEAKING INTO A VIRTULAZIUM WHILE IT IS BEING USED? THAT IS VERY IMPOLITE.” AVA pointed out.

“Shh. AVA.” Gary whispered as he noticed the power irregularly going.

The Titan popped his head into the Virtulazium to see Nightfall working on something.

“NIGHTFALL, I HIGHLY ADVISE YOU TO ABORT THIS PROJECT. I LACK THE POWER-.”

“I need to do this. It has been too long since I have last seen him, since I last heard him, last that I felt him…” Nightfall responded in a desperate tone.

“Nightfall I noticed that you seemed a little off… What is that??!” Gary gasped at the sight of her project.

“G-Gary, what are you doing here? Don’t you know that’s it’s impolite to enter the Virtulazium without knocking?” Nightfall stuttered as she tried to hide her project.

“Um, Nightfall, what is that?” Gary asked again as he was getting a closer look.

“Oh, this? I-it’s just a project.” Nightfall tried to convince as the Titan got too close to the pod, “This is how I deal, leave me to deal!”

“Well, your project looks really familiar…” Gary muttered as the face inside the pod digitized to match his own, “Ah! He looks like me.”

“What? No, he doesn’t.” Nightfall lied in hopes he would believe her.

“Well, he has my jawline and my wind mane hair…” Gary mentioned as Nightfall knew there was no point in hiding it from him.

Before she could get a word in edgewise, the power to everything else shut down and all were sealed up, while something was free.

* * *

In the room with the KVNs…

The electrical surge caused more KVNS to be freed, unlike the first, were corrupted and bloodthirsty.

“OOH, MORE KVNS!” KVN greeted as the KVNS repeated ‘HEY KVN’ over and over as they were rolled up.

 **“WE ARE KVNS!! WE ARE LEGION!!”** The army of Evil KVNS announced to the only virus-free KVNS in the room.

“TAKE US TO CLARENCE.” One of the KVNs demanded from the damaged KVN, who was oblivious to the danger.

“SURE, WHY?” KVN wondered.

“SO, WE CAN MURDER HIM.” The evil KVN explained as his eyes turned red.

“OKAY, BUT PROMISE THAT YOU TALK IT OUT FIRST.” KVN agreed to his corrupted counterparts, who wanted to butcher their captor.

“RIGHT, WE WILL TALK AFTER WE MURDER HIM.”

Then the KVNs flew off to hunt for Clarence and all in his way.

* * *

In the Virtulazium, playing Nightfall’s memories…

Quinn was showing the memories of her Gary and their moments together.

In her timeline, he was an infinity guard member, human and never knew about the Titans. They met as they had drinks together. They went to the parks together, worked on missions, and went on many dates. But one of Nightfall’s favorite memories was when they went to the movies and Gary gave her his leather jacket.

“He was so… Amazing. He just came into my life out of nowhere and changed everything. He was the greatest thing that ever happened to me.” Nightfall explained as she longed to be with him, to have those memories again.

“That’s what love does. It just comes out of nowhere and blindsides you. It’s kind of sucks.” Gary sadly smiled as he thought of his Quinn.

“Sometimes, I wish he had your powers. Maybe… if he were a Titan too, he could have survived, he could have come back to me.” She sadly spoke then turned to Gary, “Gary, Quinn… your Quinn… It may be too late to save her. No mortal or God has returned to final space.”

“I know. But if there is a chance then I will take it, even if she’s already gone.” Gary answered then he looked to Nightfall with a pained look, “when I look at you, I see what I love about her, about you. But I also someone else, a stranger that has no history with me. I’m not him and you’re not her. I’m afraid if I were to be with you, I won’t really love you but her.”

“I know. That’s why I’m building the Gary I lost.” Nightfall sighed as the process was complete.

* * *

On the ship…

HUE was trying to regain control like he once did as a ship while AVA is down with some help from Mooncake.

“MAYBE IF I CROSS WIRES HERE AND HERE…”

Instead, it zaps him and caused the lights to flicker.

“I GUESS THAT’S NOT RIGHT.” HUE sighed.

“Chookity.” Mooncake comforted.

“THANK YOU, MOONCAKE. I CAN SEE WHY GARY GOES TO YOU FOR ADVICE.”

* * *

Meanwhile at the air docks…

With some fire and luring, the now transformed Mega KVN was heading towards the air docks to be blasted into space.

“CLARENCE, WE ARE GOING TO TEAR YOUR PENIS OFF AND WEAR IT AS A NECKLACE.” The Mega KVN announced.

“No! Not my organ of love! Where is my titan when I need him? Hurry Washboy, send them into space!” Clarence pleaded.

“Almost...” Little Cato grunted as he finally reached the lever and opened the air hatch!

The Mega KVN was sent into space as everyone was holding on to dear life. Little Cato slip and was about to suck into the void when Fox saved.

“Fox.” Little Cato gasped as he pulled him up.

“Just to be clear. I completely hate you.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Little Cato smirked.

* * *

In the Virtulazium in Nightfall’s dream future…

Gary learned much from his other-self.

One, he was awesome and loved his Titan form. Two, he and the future Quinn have kinky sex. Three, what they could have had and what Gary might lose. But as Nightfall was enjoying her false happily ever after, everything began to glitch and falter.

The titan knew that if things are not changed, they would all die.

“Nightfall, you have to let him go! The ship is falling apart.” Gary pleaded as Nightfall herself looked desperate.

“I-I can’t. I won’t!” She refused as the false Gary held her.

“Quinn, my Nightfall, listen… He’s right. I’m gone and did my part. But you have so much to do, so much to live for.” Her Gary pleaded.

“Gary, no I-I can’t.” Nightfall cried as he wiped away her tears.

“I know, that’s why I’m going to do it.” He said sadly as he approached the pod, “Quinn, never forget that I love you and if there is an afterlife. I’ll be waiting for you.”

“Gary!”

“Goodbye.” Her Gary smiled as tears trickled down his face and he pulled the wire, causing him to disappear.

“GARY!!!”

* * *

Later in the hallway near the window…

After holo Gary’s sacrifice, everything came online, and Ava was able to restore everything.

No one was hurt( except the copy KVN that was murdered by KVN) and everything could be fixed. Gary and Nightfall had a heart to heart as the watched the sun glowed. Even though her Gary was gone, she promised Gary to help her save his Quinn. Gary also promised to find her Gary and give him a proper burial.

Though they could never fall in love, they could lean on each other.


	9. Chapter 9

In an asteroid field…

The Team Squad’s ship was scanning for any clues for and the Dimensional key is hidden.

Though the search was not going well.

“SCANNING… SCANNING… SCANNING…” AVA spoke as her red light scanned the rocks in the darkness of space.

“Come on, AVA! This is taking forever!” Gary whined as he was tapping the wheel with his Titan claws to make a sound for entertainment.

“CORRECTION, WE ARE FOREVER. EVERYONE ELSE IS A MEAT SACK WITH AN EXPIRATION DATE.” She coldly responded as it hit too close to home for Gary.

“So true…” Gary whispered as Little Cato wanted to distract his guardian.

“Hey Thunder Bandit, wanna play, ‘this is serious’?” Little Cato grinned like a cat as he knew that twinkle in Gary’s eyes.

He has not played this game since he was a child, playing with his mother and father.

They would play that game when Gary or his father was having a bad day, his father had to leave for a long trip, or when they were missing Gary’s mom. It was one of their happiest memories that the young Titan Hybrid loved.

It was a good game to help the separated family.

They would make silly faces as they said, ‘this is serious’. They would laugh and his mom would take pictures of the two to remember forever.

What a sweet memory~.

Gary decided to pass on that game to Little Cato

“No, little Buddy. For you see… This. Is. Serious.” Gary dramatically spoke with imaginary drama music playing in their heads.

“…You’re right, Thunder Bandit. This. Is. Serious.” He smirked as they continued until the other crew members caught up in it and thought it was an emergency.

Then it became an emergency when the asteroids were actually time worm eggs. Then they were hatching!

“GARY, WE MUST FLEE OR WE WILL BE SENT TO ANOTHER TIME.” HUE warned as he pointed out the obvious.

Gary did not want to get through this again.

It sucked the first time.

“Crap! Gary, this is bad!” Little Cato gasped as the Team Squad was panicking from the sudden attack of Time Worms.

“No, little buddy. This is serious.” Gary spoke, but this time, he was serious, and he put the pedal to the metal as he tried to dodge the worms.

“I don’t want to go to the past! I ran away from there for a reason!” Fox cried out as he hugged Gary and Clarence for safety.

But as best as Gary could fly with fanciness and elegance, the newborn time worm swallowed them whole like a meal, sending them back in time!

* * *

Three Years earlier…

After escaping the wormhole, which was best not to think about, the Crimson Light drifted in space as everyone was recuperating.

While everyone was helping each other up, Gary felt a wave of déjà vu. Nightfall noticed the look on his face.

“Gary?” Nightfall spoke.

“No, no, it couldn’t be… AVA, where are we?” Gary demanded in a panicked expression as everyone looked in front of them on the planet.

“WE ARE AT TERA CON PRIME, THREE YEARS INTO THE PAST. THIS IS THE HOME OF-.” AVA reported as Gary growled, “Lord Commander… That Butthole…”

Gary’s eyes glowed with rage as his fangs bared in rage.

Mooncake then settled him with a gentle nudge as he knew how much Gary hated Lord Commander. Gary relaxed and cuddled with Mooncake.

“Gary, it’s okay,” Nightfall promised as she touched his shoulder.

“Oh, it will be even better~! Especially since it is the Lord Commander who has the key.” Clarence smirked as it shocked the group.

“What?” Gary gasped at his words, “How do you know that?”

“Who do you think got it for him?” Clarence smugly explained as Gary gasped.

“This is the part where your seedy sleazy past works for our benefit! Holly won’t be able to get the key if we get it first in the past!” Gary proclaimed, “AVA!”

“SETTING COURSE TO TERA CON PRIME.”

* * *

On Tera Con Prime…

After landing on the planet and dragging Gary away from the street meat he was drawn to like last time, they blend in the crowd for the death cult following for the Lord Commander.

There is where Gary saw him, his love, his soulmate, his Avocato. He held onto Little Cato’s hand tightly as both missed him with the fires of the Titans themselves. They were not paying attention to his speech as both rushed to try to save them while the Team Squad follow.

“Dad, Dad wait!” The little gingered Ventrexian called out to his father.

“Avocato! Baby, it’s me! Gary, your Garbear!” Gary called out as well, hoping he would hear and stop.

Nightfall then stopped them.

“Gary, hold on for a moment.” The future Quinn requested as the pair gave them confused looks.

That’s when they noticed why she stopped them. Everything around them had come to a complete stop, the petals, the people, even the smoke from the street meat that Gary likes.

“Woah…” Ash muttered as she touched one of the petals in the air as it was hard as a rock.

“Quite interesting.” Clarence marveled as he wanted to know the secrets of this unnatural event.

Gary was not sure what was going as a sudden flash of light appeared.

“Now, hold your horses, Gary, and Little Cato. Don’t need to do anything drastic.” The Alien Man appeared which looked like a rabbit.

“Who are you and how do you know our names?” Gary gasped.

“We’ve met before, but this is your first time meeting me. Time travel… makes things complicated. Names Time Swap Sammy, a Time guardian.” He introduced himself with a shake of a hand, “I am here to warn you about what you two are doing.”

“What do you mean? We’re going to save my dad.” Little Cato hissed at the man.

“Which is exactly the problem. You can’t mess with the timestream or ‘poof’.”

“Poof?” Nightfall wondered.

“The universe, all reality, it will all just go poof. So, here’s the scope, no disturbing, no killing, no romancing, no tipping.” He warned.

“Not even a five percent tip?” Fox gasped.

“Especially a five percent,” Sam warned.

“How awful!”

“This is pretty serious. Now, there is a wormhole coming up to take you back to you time, but it will close in forty miss it. If I were you, I’d hope to it.” He warned Gary, “So, do what you need to do and hurry back. Oh, and Gary, tell your Mom I said hi and keep on her toes for Holly. She’ll know what I’ll mean.”

“Wait, how do you know my-.”

With that Sammy vanished in a flash of light as time resumed.


	10. Chapter 10

In the past of Tera Con Prime…

The petals fell once more as Sam vanished before them.

It left the Titan more confused than before as he felt a tug of his arm by Nightfall as Clarence led the way to another dimensional key. But his heart was divided by the loves he lost to the madness and selflessness of the Lord Commander. If he were alone, it would be impossible, and he would be lost to time in desperation in saving both. But he was not alone, and he knew that they could completely pull this off.

“Come on, Gary. We need to get the key before it’s too late.” Nightfall urged as she saw the look on Gary’s face.

“Hold on, we need to split up,” Gary spoke as it surprised the members of Team Awesome except for Little Cato.

“Split up for what, Primate?” Clarence demanded as he was ignored by the very Titan that he believed he owned.

The Blond Titan in human skin knelt to the Ventrexian child to meet him face to face and show he treats him like an equal.

“Little Cato, this is the biggest favor I will ever, ever ask of you. Now, we both love your father, you as a father and son, me as his lover. I am counting on you to go and save your dad. I’ll get the key, you help Avocato and we will meet back at the Crimson Light.” Gary requested from the young teenager with the blue Mohawk, giving him a trusting look.

Little Cato gave him a look of pride and gave a salute to his caretaker. Gary had believed in him, was there for him, trusted him completely, and knew he had great potential. His father knew Gary was the right man to take care of and love Little Cato as his own and was right. Gary always believed in him; it was time for Little Cato to prove himself to the man who gave him so much.

“I won’t let you down, Thunder Bandit.” He promised as Gary Goodspeed gave him a look of encouragement.

“I know you won’t. Good luck, Spider Cat.”

They both hugged each other and split into their respective groups.

Then the Team Squad split up to save the world and to save a father/ lover.

* * *

Later in the home of Avocato…

Little Cato, Ash, and Fox snuck into the house that once belonged to him so long ago as they searched for Avocato.

They… encountered Little Cato’s past and arranged for him to rest in his bed as Little Cato realized how arrogant he was.

“Was?” Fox scoffed in a mocking tone as Little Cato growled a bit while Ash marveled at the sleeping past version of Little Cato.

“Awe~ he is super cute~!” She cooed as they would soon face Avocato himself.

* * *

In the private menagerie of the Lord Commander…

Gary gasped at the sight of those poor souls being the prisoners to the maniac that took his lovers from him.

It was harrowing for him to hear their cries, to hear their pain and do nothing to stop it. Gary would have freed them all if not for the fact they are truly short on time. Mooncake huddled close with the Titan as he sought comfort from him.

“We are getting close to the Lord Commander’s treasury. There would rest the Dimensional Key I recovered.” Clarence smirked as he loved the irony of this.

Gary groaned as he hated to be in a skin suit again. Seriously, why does Clarence keep so many suits and how many people did he kill? This was traumatizing and he would have nightmares about this later, like the last time.

That was when Gary saw a familiar face, a sweet little ball of green he comes to know, and love was imprisoned in a cage. This must be Mooncake’s past capturing and Gary was destined to set him free.

Gary approached the little terrestrial, who was wary of him at first.

“No, little Buddy. I’m a friend.” Gary explained as he took the skin face off like a hood to reveal his human face, “See? I’m not going to hurt you.”

Mooncake from the present then approached as the two began to exchange words that could not be understood by normal people.

“Okay, Little Buddy. Before I let you out, I need to tell you something. Find my planet, you’ll see me there. I’ll keep you safe.” Gary promised as he opened the cage for past Mooncake, “We’ll help each other a lot and we’ll be a thick as thieves.”

“Ooh~.” Past Mooncake smiled as he gave Gary a quick cuddle then left the prison to find his own Gary.

Present Mooncake cuddled with Gary as he was forever grateful to him and were destined to be best friends forever.

“HEY!!” A female voice interrupted their tender moment as Gary quickly put his skin mask back on and hid Mooncake.

This would lead to another nightmare as the extremely familiar woman he once wore came in. Melanie Dewinter, alive and well saw Gary wearing her father’s dead skin and believed it was her father and hugged him. But he accidentally tore a piece of the face and discovered Gary’s true identity.

She let out a terrified scream, had a heart attack, and died.

Gary was about to heal her when Clarence stopped him.

“No, my dear boy. I have a better idea.”

By better idea, he meant throwing her body into the dumpster where past Clarence discovers her.

Yep, another nightmare coming Gary’s way.

* * *

Later at Avocato’s home…

After realizing that Little Cato in the present was truly his son, Avocato in the past agreed to help him.

“We just need to find your future boyfriend and we’ll be on our way.” Little Cato smiled as Avocato was surprised.

“Future Boyfriend?”

“Yeah, you meet him in the future. In fact, you made sure he would look after me before you died. You really trusted him.” Little Cato explained.

“Well, he must be an excellent lover if he is doing well to raise you.”

Speaking of the Devil and he shall appear. Gary arrived in disguised of a guard as Avocato was shocked by the tight and slim figure that hugged his boy. This was his future lover. Gary noticed the look of the desire of his past Boyfriend. Avocato seemed to like the hips the most.

“Hey, up here,” Gary whispered in a flirty tone as he was in a sexy pose.

“Erm… Maybe we should um… get to know each other after this…” Avocato blushed.

“I would not mind that,” Gary answered as the alarms went on.

It looked like they would have to arrange it for another time as Avocato helped them all escaped but stayed behind.

* * *

Through the Time Stream…

It shouldn’t be a surprise that Sammy would come back again, demanding the key.

“Now, how about you hand over that key before you destroy reality?” He suggested with a gun in his hand.

“You really think you can take on a Titan?” Gary growled as his eyes began to glow.

“No sir, that’s against our policy to attack a Titan. Listen, hand over the Dimensional Key, give the location to you Ma, and get it in the future.” He requested.

“And why would we do that?” Nightfall sneered.

“Because I can help you get the one thing you truly desire besides Miss. Quinn, Gary.”

* * *

In the Present Time on the Abandoned Planet on Tera Con Prime…

Gary still remembered.

The time traveler Sammy offered to take them back in time right before Avocato died and save him from the fall.

But for this transfer to work, someone will need to be left behind. Little Cato planned to do so, but Gary knew Little Cato will be needed more than him. Now the Titan waits as his friends the pigeons brought him food and supplies.

He was thrilled to see Little Cato as he hugged the teen. But there was a sadness to his smile.

“So, how is he?” Gary asked.

“He-he’s alive… But…” Little Cato began.

* * *

On the Crimson Light…

Gary entered the room where Avocato was watching the window.

“Hey, Avocato.” Gary greeted as Avocato turned to the human with a confused look.

“Oh, hello there, Sir.”

“My-my name is Gary. We were friends… even closer.” Gary began as Avocato felt the urged to hug him.

“I-I am sorry, but I don’t remember.” Avocato apologized as he hugged Gary, who shed tears to the situation, then looked to Avocato.

“Do-do you remember anything?”

“No.”


	11. Chapter 11

On the Crimson Light…

Avocato looked at Gary with both confusion and strangely, longing…

He wanted this human man and yet he did not know why he wanted him, why his heart was so desperate to be with him. It was like his soul was telling him that they meant to be together. Gary looking at him even now, he wanted nothing more to do than to kiss him, but he didn’t even remember this man. Why couldn’t remember anything and why was this blond so important to him?

Gary looked concerned at his rescued lover as the Team Squad were huddled together.

“Okay, so Avocato has no clue and no memories. Any idea to help him?” Gary asked as he clasped his hands, “And no, Clarence. We are not leaving him like that.”

“Primate…” He grumbled at the blond.

“Ooh, I know! I know!” Ash spoke up in a peppier tone, trying to get Gary’s attention, “Back on my home planet, if someone forgot something, they had a way of helping them remember.”

“Really, what is it?” Gary gasped with hope as did Little Cato.

“We just simply beat them with pain sticks.” The one-eyed girl suggested as it horrified the Titan Hybrid at the mention of beatings.

“How would that help? How would it help to beat up Avocato?” Gary questioned the girl as he showed a look of great concern for her upbringing.

“Because you would remember. You always remembered…” She spoke in a traumatized tone that brought him and Nightfall shivers.

“Okay, we’ll talk about that later. We’re not doing that.” Gary sighed then turned to Little Cato, “Come on, let’s check your dad’s old stuff. Maybe seeing some of his stuff will bring back memories.”

“Good idea, Thunder Bandit. Be right back.” Little Cato agreed as the two left for the storage area.

Clarence wanted to get under Gary’s skin and decided to try out his adopted daughter’s idea with some more creative weaponry.

* * *

In the storage room.

Gary and Little Cato were looking through things belonging to their beloved Ventrexian as the young Titan could not help but reminisce.

“I remember this. It was that time when Avocato shrank to the size of a doll. It was so cute, and his little pistol was a toy. I never let him live it down after that.” Gary laughed as he found pinned wings of the beautiful angel demons that attacked him, Mooncake Quinn and Avocato a long time ago.

“My Dad shrank.” Little Cato laughed a little bit.

“Oh, it was completely funny and terrifying at the same time. This little butterfly creature bit his nose and Avocato, covered completely in weapons began shrinking in this squeaky voice. Then afterward, the butterfly tried to eat him before I stepped on the butterfly.”

“Really? Dad would usually be more careful.”

“Well, your dad often loosens up around me. Didn’t find out why until we went to find you.” Gary explained as he was fond of those peaceful memories.

Little Cato could see the love in Gary’s eyes for Avocato.

“Hey Gary, you really love my dad, right?” Little Cato wondered as Gary’s face began to blush.

“Of course, I do. We both loved each other very much, Spider Cat.” Gary answered as he acted shyly with memories of the kiss.

“Do you… do you think that when he gets his memory back, you would marry him?”

Gary’s face turned a bright shade of red. Marriage was a big step and it requires both love, time, and devotion. With everything that is going on, it might not be good timing to get hitched and he still needed to find his second soulmate to be whole.

Before he could answer Little Cato, there were shouting and sounds of whipping where they left Avocato.

“They didn’t.” Gary gasped, “Clarence…”

* * *

Back in the dining room…

“Are you all insane?” Nightfall shouted as Gary and Little Cato came into to see Ash, Tribore, Fox, and Clarence whipping Avocato.

With his Titan Tongue, Gary grabbed the whips and confiscated them.

“Clarence, I told you no!” Gary boomed as his eyes turned to slits.

“Now, now, primate, we only wanted to bring back your lover’s memories, even if the method is unethical and… erotic.”

The Titan in human skin shivered at his words, making everyone else cringed.

“I do admit, I do remember some things,” Avocato confessed as Gary gave him his complete attention.

“Oh, Avocato, I am so sorry they did this. I should’ve kept a better eye on Clarence.” Gary apologized as he began to patch him up.

“Gary, this is my fault. They did it when I went to get some water.” Nightfall apologized to her friend.

Avocato then began to look at him weirdly as a memory resurfaced.

* * *

_“SOMEONE WILL HAVE TO PREFORM THE OPERATION, GARY.” HUE pointed out as Gary tried to think about what to do._

_“I’ll do it.”_

_Everyone turned to Avocato._

_“You?”_

_“Gary, I have wronged you and betrayed you. Let me restore you as my penance.” Avocato insisted as Gary hopped up on the operating table._

_“It’s okay, man. You were just trying to save your son. But you could’ve just asked me for help, I would’ve helped.”_

_“You would?”_

_“Of course, you’re my friend, one of my two best friends. I’m looking at you Mooncake.” Gary smiled as he pointed at the green creature with his arm._

_“But why would you want a friend like me?” Avocato wondered._

_“You and Mooncake saved me from a life of loneliness. Before you two, the only friends I had were animals and robots. So, I’m sticking to you one hundred percent.” Gary smiled at the operation was complete, “Friends?”_

_Avocato smiled as he clasped his hand, “Friends.”_

* * *

“Avocato? Avocato? You okay?” Gary wondered as he finished cleaning his lover up.

“I remember… I was the one who gave you your prosthetic.” The blue Ventrexian answered as he looked to the blond’s metal arm.

“Yes, yes you did! You fixed me up! Do you remember anything else?” Gary excitedly gasped as he hoped Avocato was back.

“Not yet, everything is still a little blurry.” Avocato sighed as Gary frowned a bit, but they were making progress.

Then Tribore told them why he was here.

There was a message from Quinn.

* * *

On the Planet Kanopus Prime…

After overcoming a waterfall in space, the Catos arguments, and Gary’s own instinctive voice telling him to leave, they traveled to the planet to find the clear water.

It was a deselect world and lacking with life, its aura was dark and twisted. It caused Gary to fall and clenched his chest in pain. Little Cato and Avocato rushed to Gary’s side.

“Thunder Bandit, what’s wrong?” Little Cato asked him.

“I can feel it… I can feel their pain…” Gary groaned as another memory came to Avocato.

* * *

_As Gary warned KVN not touch or burn anything, he felt something was wrong with the planet. He clenched his heart as Avocato rushed to his aid._

_“Babe, what’s wrong?” The bounty hunter wondered as Quinn and Mooncake checked on the Titan in human form._

_“Avo, Quinn…” Gary winced as he touched the grass, “This planet… it’s dying. I can feel her pain.”_

_“It must be the gravitational disturbance. Gary, can you keep going?” Quinn assumed as Gary struggled to stay up._

_“I’ll try,” Gary grunted as he tried to brush off the pain from the phantom agony the planet was telling him._

_“Do you need me to carry you?” Avocato wondered as Mooncake worryingly whimpered from his friend’s anguish._

_“Ooh.” Mooncake cooed at his best friend._

_“I’m okay, I think I can walk,” Gary assured as he forced himself to keep moving forward and help the dying planet._

_…_

_As they grew closer, the pain came more intense for the Blond Titan for his heart. The throbbing was like a hammer in his chest for him. It felt like a knife was shot directly in his back and the blade was never taken out._

_“We’re almost at the source…” He moaned as Avocato touched his cheek with his little paws, it was the only thing that he could do for his treasured titan._

_The team then looked to the cause and saw something that shocked Quinn to her very core then shattered everything that she believed in. The Infinity Guard was stealing the energy of this planet to widen the rift._

_“The Infinity Guard, they’re the cause of the Gravitational disturbance. They’re causing the black hole that will kill this planet.” Quinn gasped as Gary felt another presence._

_“He’s coming…” Gary grunted as the projection of the Lord Commander appeared._

* * *

Avocato gasped as Gary looked at him.

“Gary, is it the planet that’s suffering?” He questioned the blond-haired man.

“No-no, the planet is long since dead. But I can hear their screams, they are trapped in final space, _he_ has trapped them in final space. I can feel Quinn too…” Gary rasped as Avocato gave Gary a piggyback ride.

“Just hold on. I’ll take you to Quinn.” Avocato grinned as Little Cato followed them.

They finally reached the clearwater as the Ventrexian settles Gary down.

“Okay, Gary, just drink the clear water and you’ll find Quinn. But be careful, you don’t want a family reunion.”

Gary nodded as he lapped the water with his Titan's tongue and drifted to the other world.

* * *

The World on the Edge of Final Space…

Gary awoke to see he was in a land of horror.

Being cautious and undetected by his Titan family, Gary remained in his human form as he noticed shadows in the distance. Without asking his question, they pointed to his path, to a tree of corpses, of course.

“Um, hey, can I-I find another tree? Like an apple or a peach? Heck, I’ll even take a pine tree.”

They kept pointing as Gary sighed, so he will march ahead and keep his nose closed.

* * *

In the Real World…

Avocato and Little Cato watched him sleep as his mind was in another place.

They hoped he would be okay and returns with the hope of saving Quinn. They didn’t make small talk, there was not much to talk about since Avocato had no memories of him. He hoped his father would return to him not just for his sake but for Gary’s as well. It would destroy him if he loses Avocato again.

But as they sat tight and waited for Gary, the Vagori attacked! They were trying to make Gary their next prey as they could not allow that! They defended their sleeping friend as the birds were on the hunt! Some forgot their pursuit of the human-titan hybrid and tried to capture Little Cato.

It was at the moment that everything came back to him.

_From the order to kill his son._

_To the mission of finding Mooncake._

_To meeting Gary._

_To befriending Gary._

_Falling in love with Gary._

_To meeting Quinn and starting a rivalry with her._

_Kissing Gary._

_Confessing to him._

_Becoming lovers._

_Saving his son._

_The explosion._

Avocato then killed the creatures attacking his son and hugged him.

“My boy.” He whispered.

“Dad, it’s you! I missed you…” Little Cato grinned as the monsters returned to try to take Gary again.

The nodded and decided to save Gary so they can have a proper reunion with all three together.

* * *

In the edge of Final Space…

Gary finally reached the way with the help of the shadowy person Phil and his creepy baby hands in pockets that had the map.

Into the waters he found Quinn, she was alive but trapped.

“Gary… You shouldn’t have come here… This place is death…” She warned as Gary watched in horror at the sight behind her.

They were him, all the Garys in final space that died.

“Nightfall was right, I did die every time.” Gary gasped.

“Gary… There is something in here… It wants you…”

As if to summon the devil himself, it appeared.

“Oh, no! Gary, you have to run! RUN! RUN!!!” She screamed as Gary began to swim away from the demon.

 **“I have found you, little Titan. You will be my key to freedom.”** It whispered in his ear as he almost got away.

* * *

In the Real World…

They killed the last of them as Little Cato and Avocato smiled at each other.

But then they turned around to see Gary waking up.

“Gary, you’re okay! Did you find Quinn?” Little Cato asked but there was something wrong with him as he had an unpleasant smile.

There was a sinister nature within the Titan.

“Gary?”

Avocato stood between him and Gary.

“You’re not my Babe, are you?” Avocato growled in rage at the demon.

“Ah, wh **at gave it away…?”**

Soon an epic battle begun as Gary kept to his human form, which was odd.

 **“Transform! Transform! Don’t hide your true self from me!”** a voice in his mind demanded but Gary kept his Titan form safe.

His human side was keeping him from being corrupted completely.

While flinging Little Cato away, Avocat jumped him. He knew Gary was holding back, fighting what was inside.

“Gary, fight it! You can beat it! I know you can!” Avocato pleaded.

**“The Titan belongs to me, like his brothers.”**

But at a moment of freedom, Gary broke through.

“A-Avocato, you have to kill me. If it takes my Titan Form, there would be no stopping him… Please!” He begged but Avocato came with another solution.

He made the ultimate sacrificed and kissed Gary, allowing the spirit to possess him instead to save Gary.

When Gary’s mind cleared, he faced his lover possessed!

 **“Whore!!! You dare take my son away from me?!? You allow yourself more lovers than I!?!?”** He bellowed at Gary as he shot at Gary’s side!

“Avocato, I took care of your child, and losing you was the worse thing that happened to us!” Gary pleaded to his lover would not hear him!

**“LIAR!!! TRAITOR!!! WHORE!!!”**

Everything went black as he was shot again. The last thing he saw was Little Cato coming to his aid.


	12. Chapter 12

On the Crimson Light in the Medbay …

Gary was in the pod as his dreams took him to where it all went wrong.

_“My-my name is Gary. We were friends… even closer.” Gary began as Avocato felt the urged to hug him._

_“I-I am sorry, but I don’t remember.” Avocato apologized as he hugged Gary, who shed tears to the situation, then looked to Avocato._

_“Do-do you remember anything?”_

_“No.”_

_…_

_“Avocato? Avocato? You okay?” Gary wondered as he finished cleaning his lover up._

_“I remember… I was the one who gave you your prosthetic.” The blue Ventrexian answered as he looked to the blond’s metal arm._

_“Yes, yes you did! You fixed me up! Do you remember anything else?” Gary excitedly gasped as he hoped Avocato was back._

_“Not yet, everything is still a little blurry.” Avocato sighed as Gary frowned a bit, but they were making progress._

_…_

_“Gary, is it the planet that’s suffering?” He questioned the blond-haired man._

_“No-no, the planet is long since dead. But I can hear their screams, they are trapped in final space, he has trapped them in final space. I can feel Quinn too…” Gary rasped as Avocato gave Gary a piggyback ride._

_“Just hold on. I’ll take you to Quinn.” Avocato grinned as Little Cato followed them._

_They finally reached the clearwater as the Ventrexian settles Gary down._

_“Okay, Gary, just drink the clear water and you’ll find Quinn. But be careful, you don’t want a family reunion.”_

_Gary nodded as he lapped the water with his Titan's tongue and drifted to the other world._

_…_

_Into the waters he found Quinn, she was alive but trapped._

_“Gary… You shouldn’t have come here… This place is death…” She warned as Gary watched in horror at the sight behind her._

_They were him, all the Garys in final space that died._

_“Nightfall was right, I did die every time.” Gary gasped._

_“Gary… There is something in here… It wants you…”_

_As if to summon the devil himself, it appeared._

_“Oh, no! Gary, you have to run! RUN! RUN!!!” She screamed as Gary began to swim away from the demon._

_“I have found you, little Titan. You will be my key to freedom.” It whispered in his ear as he almost got away._

_…_

_“A-Avocato, you have to kill me. If it takes my Titan Form, there would be no stopping him… Please!” He begged but Avocato came with another solution._

_He made the ultimate sacrificed and kissed Gary, allowing the spirit to possess him instead to save Gary._

_When Gary’s mind cleared, he faced his lover possessed!_

_“Whore!!! You dare take my son away from me?!? You allow yourself more lovers than I!?!?” He bellowed at Gary as he shot at Gary’s side!_

_“Avocato, I took care of your child, and losing you was the worse thing that happened to us!” Gary pleaded to his lover would not hear him!_

_“LIAR!!! TRAITOR!!! WHORE!!!”_

He then painfully returned to the waking world as his mind was still somewhat foggy from the long slumber and recovery.

The world was painful as Mooncake hovered and snuggled at to Gary. It was nice that the first face he would see would be a friendly one. Mooncake was a faithful friend and would never abandon his friend in his time of need.

“Hey… Little Buddy.” He moaned as he noticed to women stand over him, Nightfall, and his mother as they gave him a concerned look.

“I came as soon as I heard. I was worried you weren’t gonna make it.” Sheryl breathed in relief that her baby was safe.

“If it was a few meters, you wouldn’t be taking right now.” Nightfall explained as Gary touched his chest.

“It also helped that I kept some tears to help you heal faster.” The mother of the Titan grinned as she was sharpening her weapon, “If I see your ex again, I’m going to kick his ass.”

“Mom, you can’t kill him. It’s not his fault that he’s possessed, and I love him.” The Blond Titan pleaded to his overprotective mother.

“That is why I am only going to kick his ass, then shove my special ass-kicking leather boots up his anus then pull it out with retractable cleats. I paid extra for those. Knew they would come in handy in you inherited my beauty and your father’s charm.” Sheryl answered as she was looking forward to the day that she meets Avocato.

“Mom.”

Gary laughed a little then frowned, “I saw Quinn, in Final Space.”

“And?” Nightfall asked.

“She’s not well and I feel like I might not ever see her again.” He answered in a sad tone as KVN and the Team Squad came in.

He annoyed the heck out of Gary as Sheryl managed to pry him off her son, regretting ever buying him.

“What are you doing with my stuff?” Gary demanded as Clarence threw a tantrum of his survival and needing to return his possessions.

“Dividing up the spoils. How rude of you to survive like this? I was looking forward to making a fortune on Titan skin, hair, teeth, and everything.” Clarence groaned in disappointment.

“I got dibs on your heart, Gary. I would put them with the others. Don’t worry, you’re the only ones.” Ash creepily explained, “The rest are spleens.”

“Okay, thank you, Ash.” Gary fake a smile as he felt like he had a gothic daughter who liked keeping creepy things.

“You were awfully close to being dead. But you told the Grim Reaper, ‘no way, you ain’t taking me today.” Fox said in a sassy way that made the Titan chuckle a bit.

Then he noticed someone was missing.

“Where’s Little Cato?” Gary gasped as he became frantic.

“He left, Gary.” Nightfall spoke in a pained tone, “He blames himself for what happened to you and his father.”

“I TRIED TO STOP HIM, I ASKED HIM TO STOP BUT HE IGNORED ME,” HUE added as he presented Gary a messaged.

 _“Hey, Gary, if you are seeing this then you survived. I-I needed to go and find another place. I crossed that one line that you shouldn’t cross and now… I lost dad and I almost lost you. Don’t follow me.”_ The recording of Little Cato pleaded.

“Let’s go get him.” Gary simply spoke as the recording appeared again.

_“I know that you will try and come and get me! But I don’t want to be followed, so don’t!”_

“Let’s get him,” Gary repeated.

“Already made contacts with buds of mine. Just got to wait-.” Sheryl grinned as she felt her communicator buzz as a message was shown, “They found him.”

* * *

On the Happy Place…

Todd Watson slammed his fluffy costume fist onto the table as he was consumed by rage.

“How, how is it possible for one woman to kill seven thousand assassins and walk away without a scratch?” Hushfluffles questioned in frustration as someone enters the room.

At first, he could not tell who it was as the lighting was not proper of late. But then the shadow emerged to reveal Gary Goodspeed.

“You’re here? You came to me, Gary Goodspeed?” Todd demanded as he was thrilled to capture the Titan again.

“Not the Titan.” A famine voice laughed and transformed into a snake woman, “My name isssss Holly.”

“A Serpenthyde Shapeshifter… Why are you here?” He demanded as she slithered in front of him in a sinister manner.

“I heard of your sssssssearch for SSSSSSSheryl Goodssssspeed and I am here to tell you that it isssss a fruitlessssss effort.” She hissed as the snake woman showed a little device, “Nor do you need to.”

“A memory drive?”

“SSSSSheryl Goodsssspeed’sssss memory drive. Why hunt the woman, where the anssswer liesss in her memoriesss?” She suggested as both smirked with dark intention.

“Why help me though?”

“I’ll sssshow you.”

She then activated the device and watched as memories were displayed for the two of them.

* * *

_In Sheryl’s Memories…_

_The infamous Sheryl Goodspeed before becoming a Goodspeed stood with her apprentice as their employer gave them their latest assignment._

_“Your mission is to find John Goodspeed and learn of his project. Use your powers of seduction and cunning to learn of his secrets. We must know everything.” He ordered the women._

_“John Goodspeed, quite the looker.” A young Holly marveled as Sheryl groaned._

_“Get your jaw off the floor, Kid. Keep your eyes on the prize and on the target. You can’t get attached.” Sheryl scoffed._

_“Sssssorry, Bossss.” She apologized to her mentor._

“Don’t get attached… That wassss what sssshe taught me…” The snake woman sneered at that memory as another one played.

_This one was on that mission as they met at the bar, Holly listened in as Sheryl began to seduce him._

“I thought you were going to show me where Gary is, not these sappy memories!!!” Todd huffed.

“To know the Titan, you musssst know the mother that created him.” She explained as they continued to watch.

* * *

On the Planet Galang-22…

The Team Squad was on the streets as Sheryl was speaking to an alien that spotted Little Cato.

“Yeah, thanks again mate. I’ll buy you a beer after finding the kid.” Sheryl thanked him as the tentacle creature waved back.

“I am always willing to help the woman who managed to smuggle three thousand pints during the Prohibition of 76. Say hello to Little Gary for me, okay?” The Alien laughed as his belly jiggled from the vibration.

“I will.”

Sheryl then made it back with the group.

“Okay, Little Cato was seen heading towards the base of the Burner Tribe and is not too far from here. We’ll be able to catch him on foot.” Sheryl reported in, “Oh, and Proxy-Brotooth said ‘Hello’.”

“Great, we can catch Little Cato and help him out.” Gary grinned as the two women looked at each other.

“Garry, about Little Cato.” Nightfall began, “Even if we find him, how will you convince him to come back?”

“I… I haven’t figured it out, yet.” Gary admitted as Sheryl groaned, “Just like his father…”

“Look, Gary, when you lost your dad, what was the one thing you wanted more than anything?” Nightfall asked him, “Besides a cookie.”

“Dang, I was going to say cookies.” Gary muttered, “I guess, a normal life.”

“Gary, if you really want to help this kid, then you need to really step it up. You know what to do.” Sheryl advised as they three got ready to find the Ventrexian.

* * *

In Sheryl Goodspeed’s Memories…

_Sheryl was slowly losing sight of her mission as her heart belonged to John._

_“You know, Sheryl. Meeting you had been the best moments of my life. Before you, I thought of nothing else but my work.” John began as he held the woman close, “It makes me want to tell you everything.”_

_Holly smirked as she realized that this was it, they would learn of the project and return to HQ. But she didn’t realize at the time that Sheryl was having second thoughts. She turned off the communications and looked to her lover as she shushed him._

_“Sheryl, what’s wrong?” John asked her._

_“John, I am so sorry. I have not been honest with you.” Sheryl sighed as she showed that her flower had a speaker in it, “I was assigned to seduce you and learn of your secret project to my superiors. It was supposed to be a job, but-but…”_

_“You couldn’t do it. You couldn’t take me down.” John answered for her as he held her hands, “What you are doing right now is all the proof I need to know that you love me. But we still need to stop your organization, if you cooperate with the Infinity Guard, they will go easy on you, I’ll make sure of it.”_

_Sheryl looked at him and hugged the man._

“They then arranged a ssssset up and we were all captured and jailed. That Bitch only got a sssslap on the wrissst, paroled by John for a year.” She hissed in rage.

“Interesting, let’s see what happens next.” He smirked as it showed the memory of their honeymoon and celebration after finishing her parole.

_They were on a planet with three suns as John Goodspeed brought out the champagne and poured to glasses._

_“To your parole and our start as husband and wife.” John cheered as their glasses clinked._

_Sheryl sighed as she curled up to John._

_“You know, John. I was thinking… it wouldn’t be so bad to add one more to our little nest.” Sheryl grinned as she looked at her ring._

_“Oh, having thoughts about starting a family, huh? It wouldn’t be so bad to have a little munchkin to love and care for.” John grinned as he liked the idea of being a father._

_Then both couples noticed a twinkle in the sky._

_“What is that? Is that a star?” Sheryl questioned as the object was behaving strangely._

_“Um… Stars don’t zigzag like that.” John gasped in fright as he watched it coming closer and closer until…_

_BOOM!!_

_It fell right behind them as it caused their hovercar to shake!_

_Fueled by curiosity, they both hopped out and rushed to the source of the crash. It was an egg._

* * *

On the planet Galang-22…

Gary finally managed to find Little Cato, only to be attacked and pinned down by the Burner Tribe, orphans turned bounty hunter.

“Little Cato, what’s going on?” Gary gasped as Sheryl and Nightfall were firing back.

“There’s a bounty on your head!!” Little Cato shouted as the leader gave him a gun.

Gary then decided to try something stupid as Sheryl used KVN as a shield for herself to keep from the blast from hitting her.

Gary began to make his speech as Little Cato was conflicted about this.

Then everything turns better when Gary made his pitch.

“What do I say-I-I adopt you?” Gary offered as everything stopped.

“You-you want to be my dad?” Little Cato gasped.

“Well-well just until we get your real dad back…” He began to stutter as he tried to think about a title for himself.

Then he was hugged by Little Cato and soon a family hug began.

“Finally, I’m a grandma.” Sheryl cheered.

They then returned home as Sheryl left the tribe a little something.

“Take this to a friend of mine. He will be happy to take you in.” Sheryl offered as they hugged her and left for their new home.

* * *

On the Happy Place…

After looking through the memories, Holly makes an offer.

Not only would they get Gary, but they will meet the fully grown Titans and get their wishes.


	13. Chapter 13

On Tera Con Prime…

Sheryl Goodspeed was looking at the latest pictures of her son and her recently acquired grandson.

The boys were posing together in funny positions as the elder woman laughed at her family’s sense of humor. If only her husband were alive, she would have been so proud of their son, like she is right now. John Goodspeed was a good man, a greater hero, and the greatest father and husband.

She soon heard her device beeping as she drew closer to the location of the next Dimensional Key. His son was right, there was a key here, the Lord Commander did have it. Made her wonder what that old traitor was planning on doing with it.

“Doesn’t matter. He’s dead and gone, done in by his own greed.” Sheryl muttered to herself as she landed on the planet.

BEEP! BEEP!

She to the broken palace and walked down to find its spoils.

Into the darkest pit of the Lord Commander’s lair, laid the artifact that was capable of free a Titan and where it must be taken. Sheryl approached this item as she contacted her son, Gary, who was lightyears away.

“Gary, I found the Fourth Dimensional key. It was right where you said it would be.” Sheryl reported in as her eye never left the items.

 _“Great, Mom, just one more to go and we can save Quinn and the Earth. Gotta go, Clarence is having us at a ‘Carnivolo’ Dinner.”_ Gary sighed.

“No such holiday.” Sheryl shook her head at the disgusting little man’s ambition or his entire existence in general.

_“I know but I can’t get out of it.”_

“Bear with it, Garbear. I’ll see you soon.” Sheryl chuckled as she turned off communications then reached for the key.

She then stopped suddenly, her eyes narrowed as the stench of shedding skin polluted her nose and warned her of the danger.

“Hello, Holly.” The human woman coldly greeted as she can hear the hissing.

“Hello, Ssssheryl Goodssssspeed.” The shapeshifter greeted as she could see the scar, the one she left for Sheryl Goodspeed long ago.

“I’m guessing you’re here to remanence on old times.” Sheryl joked.

They took a stance for fighting.

“Do you remember the lassst time had faced each other? Do you remember thirty-two yearsss ago?” The serpent woman demanded as the memories came flooding back.

* * *

_On Earth, Thirty-two years ago…_

_Sheryl was reading a book in her home alone with her son as she heard her baby cry on the monitor._

_She put the book down, marking the page by bending the corner, though her husband thought it damages the book. It was her book, and she could do whatever she wants with it. But back to her son, who was standing up in his crib. He stopped crying when his mother finally entered his nursery as he gave her big eyes._

_“Hey there, Garebear. What are you needing? Hungry or are you wet?” Sheryl asked her baby son in a cute way._

_With months of practice on being a mother, she was able to tell what her son wanted. Sheryl did not know how, maybe it was maternal instincts or maybe her experience as a hired thief and seductress._

_“Ah hungry. I’ll whip something up, just stay put.” Sheryl laughed as she ruffled her baby’s hair._

_She headed into the kitchen to make some formula for her little baby. It took many tries for her to perfect it and a DIY video. She hears Gary fussing from the nursery._

_“Hold your horses, Garbear. Jeez, the boy had my patience and his father’s appetite. Gotta heat up the milk and we’ll be good to go.” Sheryl commented as she knew too well that this boy was theirs, though his birth was shrouded in mystery._

_What she and John discovered about the strange pod that created Gary was an incubation pod, the likes of which that have never been seen before. It created Gary by taking DNA from John’s and Sheryl’s blood. But the private results only confirmed Gary to be a hybrid with unknown alien DNA. It made the former thief concerned that whatever send that pod would want Gary._

_As she heated up the water with the baby’s bottle to make it warm enough for him, she noticed something was wrong. The nursery was suddenly quiet, unnaturally quiet…_

_She took the formula out and pour out the hot water, using her heated pot as a weapon. Using her skills in stealth she entered the nursery, prepared to fight. She was nearly slashed by an unseen blade as she used the molten hot pot to hit her unseen opponent, hearing a yelp of pain!_

_The lights turned on as she saw a face from the past holding her baby and covering his mouth._

_“Holly?” Sheryl gasped in surprise to see her former apprentice._

_“Heh-ssssurprissssse?” Holly the snake woman hissed with glee as her former teacher noticed the gun attached to her hip._

_“Do you think I have forgotten? Do you think I have forgiven, Ssssheryl?” Holly smirked as Sheryl’s baby began to whimper._

_“No, I thought you just did a healthy hobby.” Sheryl joke as she focused on getting her baby away from the maniac._

_“I am not here to reminissssce. I am here to complete my missssssion.” Holly coldly answered as her eyes turned slit._

_“What mission? To kill me?”_

_“Where issss it, Sssssheryl? Where isssss the Titan?”_

_“Titan?”_

_Soon the battle began as Sheryl fought her former apprentice. But as she managed to get her baby back…_

_BANG!!_

_Sheryl gasped as she saw blood coming from her chest as she looked at Holly while Gary was crying!! The blond-haired woman collapsed as her former apprentice chortled._

_“Looksss like I win, Sssheryl.” Holly mocked as Sheryl kept hearing her baby cry and feeling him holding her arm._

_“I doubt it.” A familiar male coldly sneered as he knocked out the snake woman with a karate chop._

_By the time Holly woke, she heard Sheryl survived and Holly was sent to prison._

* * *

Present Time…

Sheryl still had the bullet scar to this day.

“I alwayssssss wondered how you sssssurvived that day, but now it all makessssss sssssense. That little ssssssspitfire of a brat you have healed you up that day. You did not only harbor a Titan, but you also created one.” Holly commented, “Now, hand over that key and maybe you can die quickly.”

“Come on, Holly. For all those years being tutored under me, you know that I like a good challenge. If you want this, then come and take it.” Sheryl smirked.

“Fine.”

The two rushed at each other as the dust flew into the sky.

* * *

On the Crimson Light…

The Carnivolo Dinner was not going as Clarence had expected it would.

He wanted to be praised, loved, and adored by all on the ship. But not even his own children would lavish praise upon him. They even expected _him_ to lavish praise for the Titan he owned. It was an insult to the face, and it was certain that the Titan Gareth was stealing his family away from him. Then he heard the ringing of his phone.

It was Sheryl.

 _“Hey there, Handsome. I was just thinking about you.”_ She flirted as Clarence became bewitched.

“You-you have?” Clarence stuttered.

_“I have. It’s been such a lonely life for me, being a widow and all. Plus, Gary doesn’t need me anymore. So, I was hoping that we could run away together.”_

“Oh, Sheryl! Yes, yes, yes!”

_“But-.”_

“But what?”

_“We would need a lot of money if we’re going to live happily ever after. More money than God.”_

“Or maybe money from the keys?”

Sheryl smirked as Clarence was under her spell.

_“Prove your love to me and bring me those keys on the Darga Space Port.”_

“I will, my love. I will.”

Then communications then turned off.

It was time to cut the ties.

* * *

Later, on the Darga Space Port…

Gary was happy that Clarence was being the bigger person.

He was really surprised that he _actually_ apologized to him while eating those things he thought were yams. Clarence even went as far as tracking a dimensional key for them while they ate. Maybe Gary was wrong about the troll.

“Now, you lot head for the Drilling Factory, I’ve got an opera show to enjoy with… my son.” Clarence bid farewell as the group split into three.

Mooncake and HUE decided to head off and go on a shopping spree.

“Come on, we’ll get there faster on wings,” Gary suggested as he was about to change into his Titan form, but Clarence stopped him.

“Wait! I mean, it may not be a good idea to transform. You may gain unwanted attention.” Clarence lied as he sweated a bit.

“He’s right Gary. If people found out a Titan is here, they’ll try to hunt you down.” Nightfall sighed as she hated agreeing with Clarence.

“Okay, looks like we’ll take the long route, let’s go.”

They left for the Drilling Factory, unaware of what was waiting for them.

* * *

Later at the Drilling Factory…

All were stunned at the Drilling Factory, for it was not a mining company but a brothel.

It became too adult for the younglings as Gary and Nightfall covered their eyes and took them outside, while KVN was doing, who knows what.

“Okay, something’s fishy here. I’m calling Clarence.” Gary growled as he was irritated by the perverted man’s lies and bringing them to a disgusting place.

But then Fox came online, injured and dying.

Clarence betrayed them all.

* * *

At the Darga Space Port docks…

It was not hard for Gary to track his scent as Ash and KVN went back to the ship to help Fox, Gary even handing them a vial of his healing tears.

“Clarence, you have nowhere to go and nowhere to hide!!” Nightfall sneered at the grey alien.

“Oh, but I do and soon you will all be a distant memory.” Clarence declared as he was leaving.

“You are disgusting Rat!!!” Gary insulted.

“And a snake!!” Little Cato added while Clarence smirked, revealing he was a Ratsnake all along.

He then quickly highjacked a car and flew off with the keys!

“He’s getting away!!” Nightfall gasped.

“No. He. Won’t!!!” Gary bellowed as he transformed into a Titan!!

They got on Gary’s back and flew off after Clarence in hot pursuit. Through twists, turns, and fires from Clarence’s relentless attack vie gunpoint, they managed to corner him, only for him to change skin again and fly off!

* * *

At the Rendezvous…

He saw her waiting for him as her back resting by a warehouse.

He landing as he realized something, this skin was not the best to make impressions. He shreds to reveal his original form as he carried to the case for her and him to start anew.

“Oh, my sweetest little blossom, how I long to start our happily ever after with you.” Clarence complimented.

“You have it then?” Sheryl asked with eagerness in her voice.

“Right here! All for you to sell!” He announced as he gave the case to her.

“Excellent.”

WHACK!!!

Clarence was sent flying!

“Buttercup, what are you doing? I thought you wanted to start a life with me.”

“Come on, Clarence. Haven’t you figure it out? You’re not the only one who changes their appearance.” Sheryl hissed to reveal that it was Holly all along.

“Oh my-.”

“Thank you, Clarence, for handing me the keyssss to desssstroying the Goodssspeedsssss.” She coldly smirked as she was about to leave but was caught by the tail by a pleading Clarence.

“Wait, please, take me with you.” He begged as Holly laughed at the thought.

But he continued.

“True, you’re not Sheryl, but we have so much in common! Liars, cheaters, murderers, doing whatever we wish for our own sick pleasure.”

“Wrong, there issss a difference from ussss. I am a professssional on a mission. You are a parasssite. I will never be yourssss.”

“You-you can’t just leave! I gave up everything for you! You can’t just leave me with nothing!!!”

“Oh, but you left yoursssself with nothing. Goodbye, tells Gary and Sssheryl when ssshe esssscapessss from the warehoussse that I will wait for them on Rugaro.” She coldly explained then turned into a bird and left with the case.

Clarence just stood there, dumbstruck as he could hear Sheryl trying to open the door. She finally did by the time Gary and others arrived.

“Mom, oh my crap!!! What happened?” Gary gasped as he went to his mother’s side.

“The bitch poisoned me! I was going to show mercy and she bit me!” Sheryl coughed, “Didn’t know she had it in her.”

Sheryl coughed as Nightfall discovered the keys were taken by Holly to Rugaro.

Clarence begged to come with them.

But Gary’s heart had not shown mercy and left him to bring his crew to the ship and his mother to a medical bed.


	14. Chapter 14

On the Crimson Light…

The coordinates to Rugaro were set as the Team Squad was discussing a plan.

“WE ARE DRAWING NEAR THE PLANET RUGARO, WHERE THE LAST DIMENSIONAL KEY WILL BE FOUND,” AVA reported to Gary and the crew.

“And where the other keys are. Holly is not going to give them up without a fight.” Gary uttered as they were trying to think of a plan.

When the image of the key was on the hologram KVN tried to grab it for Gary, but it was not real and KVN slammed into the window of the deck. KVN got frustrated as he tried to get the key.

“KVN quit it! It’s not even real!” Gary growled in frustration.

“IS ANYTHING REAL OR IS ALL A SICK DREAM!!!” KVN howled in a maddening tone.

“What the hell happened to him? He sounds like he fried his sanity chip.” A female voice questioned as everyone turned around.

It was Sheryl Goodspeed, up and on her feet after her brush with death.

“Grandma!” Little Cato grinned as he hugged the woman.

“Mom, what are you doing out the pod, you should be healing right now.” Gary scolded as his mother chuckled at her son’s worry.

“Garbear, I have been poisoned so many times in my youth that I have build up a high tolerance to it. Plus, it doesn’t hurt to learn an assassin’s technique that lets you sweat out the poison in your body in under four hours.” Sheryl boasted as the woman joined the group.

“You gotta teach me how to do that!” Little Cato begged with excitement in his eyes and bouncing up and down.

“When you are older, I’ll take you under my wing. So, how are we going to deal with Holly and her new partner?” Sheryl questioned as it confused the Team Squad.

“How do you know Holly has a partner?” Nightfall questioned the older woman as she approached the hologram of the key.

“Because I know Holly, I trained her myself to be resourceful. She’s not going to bring the keys with her to get the fifth. But she won’t also leave them alone. She would need a pawn to do so. Someone who would get someone out of guarding the keys.” Sheryl hypothesized.

“SOMEONE LIKE TODD H. WATSON, ALIAS HUSHFLUFFLES?” AVA added as Gary felt a pit in his stomach the size of a grapefruit.

“Oh no, don’t tell me…” Gary uttered.

“THE HAPPY PLACE HAS BEEN DETECTED NEAR THE PLANET RUGARO AND I DETECT THE ENERGY SIGNATURE OF THE DIMENSIONAL KEYS,” AVA reported as she showed the projection of the cone-shaped ship.

“HE DESIRES YOUR POWERS AND BELIEVES YOU CAN BRING BACK THE DEAD,” HUE added as Sheryl listened with great interest in this character called Todd.

“Yes, I know, Hue.” Gary sighed.

“REMEMBER? HE BLAMED YOU FOR HIS FAMILY’S DEATH, TRIED TO BRAINWASH YOU AND KILLED A BUNCH OF PEOPLE?” KVN reminded as he had succumbed to madness.

“HAVING A CONVERSATION HERE, KVN.” HUE angrily spoke as KVN continued.

“HE DRAINED ALL THOSE PEOPLE OF THEIR HAPPINESS AND TRIED TO KILL US THERE.”

“LAST WARNING, KVN.”

“HE WAS THERE, YOU WERE THERE, WE WERE ALL THERE.”

HUE had enough and flung KVN away from the titan, shocking everyone.

Gary then looked to HUE.

“HE FORCED MY HAND.” HUE simply said as Sheryl felt some pride in her Planetary AI.

She knew it was a good idea to download a martial arts program into him. KVN wasn’t done as he tried to attack HUE, who just took a step back as the spherical robot slammed into the window again.

Sheryl chuckled a bit as she added her thoughts to the group.

“So, the keys will be on the ship and the fifth would be on the planet itself. There is no doubt Holly would go into for the fifth key. We will need an extra pair of hands to help us retrieve the stolen keys while Nightfall, HUE, Gary, and myself take on Holly. Little Cato, KVN, and Ash will retrieve the keys through the distraction.” Sheryl suggested as her mind was an elaborate plan to claim every dimensional key.

“And I think I know, the right man/woman/person? Wait, what season is it? Anyway, I know the right person for the job.” Gary suggested as he made a call.

It was time for the resistance to rise for the universe.

* * *

On the Happy Place near the planet Rugaro…

The mystical Dimensional Keys were secured within an elegant black briefcase as they were in place while they were being marveled at by mortals.

“They are quite beautiful, and the briefcase adds to it. Classy but not Showoff-y.” Hushfluffies marveled as his greatest wish was within his grasps.

“Indeed, my former member and her ssssson have a weaknessss to thesssse keyssss. They will come for them and the titan would be hand-delivered to you. If hissssss power failsssss, then we find hisssss siblingssssss in final space.” Holly explained with a sickening look on her face.

“And if they go to the planet?” Todd questioned the snake woman.

“Then I will kill mommy dearesssst and bring the pup to you. We will get our dessssires too.” The deadly assassin snickered as she was eager to see her former mentor again, “Either way, victory issss within our grassssp. Get ready for carnage, human. There will be a bloodbath before thissss issss over.”

Todd. H Watson grinned of that of a mad hatter with a combination of a serial killer as the thrill of vengeance and his wishes being fulfilled tingled his spine.

“Ooh, hohohoho, this is going to be good. So good. Once I get my family back, I’ll dispose of Gary Goodspeed for the acts of his family.” Hushfluffles swoon as Holly was looking through the window.

She too desired vengeance for the betrayal. But unlike the madman in the smelly costume in a parasitic ship, she was a very patient individual.

All she deserved will come to her.

* * *

From the Resistance’s secret base…

As Tribore was receiving gratitude for the planets he saved, he soon heard a musical tone from his communicator, coming from the Crimson Light.

The Resistance was needed again, to save the universe from tyranny.

* * *

On the Crimson Light near the planet Rugaro…

The Team Squad was suiting up on their mission as the Resistance were on their way to distract the Happy Place.

While Team B get back the stolen keys, Team A was in charge of finding the last one. They would have to face Holly and get the key before the planet is swallowed by the black hole.

“Alright guys, this is the final key. Once we get them all, we can free Bolo and head straight into Final Space.” Gary announced as everyone, but Sheryl nodded.

“Bolo?” She whispered as she had a nasty feeling in her gut.

“Come on, let’s go!” Gary shouted as they began their mission, unaware of what would happen next.

* * *

On the planet Rugaro…

Team A managed to safely make it to the planet as they hid behind the rocks while there was a ceremony going on.

There was no sign of Holly yet and the air was thick with tension. This was as good of chance as any to get clarity with her son.

“Gary, who told you about the keys?” Sheryl asked her child.

“Bolo, the good titan. He said we could find Quinn and save her.” Gary answered.

“Gary, the Titan you spoke to, he’s evil,” Sheryl warned.

“What?” Both Nightfall and Gary gasped as HUE was trying not to get caught with AVA.

Sheryl then told them of what happened after the Death of John Goodspeed. Sheryl, enveloped by grief and fear for her son’s life, check the surveillance to see he was on the planet, which he was. That was when a Titan Oreskis appeared to her. He told of a tale of a great evil titan, Bolo, who was locked away for his crimes with five keys sealing him away.

Bolo sought to corrupt Gary, the last free Titan, and turn him into a monster. To sweeten the deal of an alliance, he also promised to not only help Gary but bring back John Goodspeed if she brought him the keys.

“Bolo… is evil?” Gary gasped.

“Wait, Sheryl, how do you know for certain that Oreskis isn’t the evil one?” Nightfall questioned the woman.

“I don’t. That is why I’m telling you this now. I don’t know who is playing who. I don’t know which one we can trust or if any. We have to think about this carefully.” Sheryl answered.

“Okay, we can hammer out the details later. First, we need to get the key before Holly does.” Gary suggested as they agreed.

Then they noticed something was about to happen.

One of the members strangely stepped forward for the key. When the leader tried to stop them, the member killed him and revealed him to be Holly in disguise! She grabbed the key as everything around her turned to ash. Before she could leave, she was surrounded.

“Ah, sssssuch a pleasssssent ssssssight. Good to sssssee you all again.” Holly greeted as she was waiting for this moment.

“Holly, hand over the keys, and no one has to get hurt.” Gary pleaded as he really didn’t want to hurt the woman, he once called a friend.

“Where issss the fun in that?” She chuckled as the fight began!

The planet was coming apart as they fought for the key! Gary managed to get the key off of Holly as he tossed it to HUE, who almost didn’t catch it! Holly had enough and set up a trap! Nightfall and Sheryl were ensnared by a plasma net as Gary was handcuffed.

“Not to end it, for good.” Holly sneered with a spear in hand, “All I ever did wassss follow you. I loved you. I wanted to be you. Then you betrayed me! Why?”

Sheryl answered with a sad tone, “Because I didn’t want to be that person anymore. Because John showed me a better life. Because I love him.”

Heartbroken and enraged, Holly raised the spear for the killing blow! Gary, fueled by protective rage, transformed into a Titan and attacked Holly! There was a tussle before Gary bit her side, infecting her with a curse! She howled in pain as Sheryl and Nightfall managed to free themselves!

With a flash of light, Gary was knocked out while Holly was trying to get back up. She tried to shapeshift, but the curse bound her to her real form.

“What have you done?” Holly spoke in a hopeless tone as Sheryl approached with the same spear.

“It’s over Holly. You’re done.” Sheryl told her as Nightfall picked Gary up.

Holly then looked her dead in the eye.

“Until next time.”

She used a smoke bomb to escape! They had no time to leave, Sheryl grabbed HUE and all of them fled the planet with the key!

* * *

On the Crimson Light…

All the keys were together.

But that just left the question, what do they do now?


	15. Chapter 15

On the Crimson Light…

Gary looked at all the keys as he finally completed his goal.

These powerful artifacts can either save the universe or doom it to an eternity of hopelessness and madness. It all depended on who is lying and who is telling the truth. If Bolo is really the last good Titan or a sinister one that was locked away. A fifty-fifty chance that could decide the fate of the entire universe itself.

Gary wished he knew. He was a Titan himself, the last one in the entire universe that was not imprisoned and not even he did not know. He knew barely anything about his bloodline and despite his mother being an expert on the field, there were even things that she didn’t even know.

“Okay, we got all keys. Now we need to figure out what to do.” Gary began as the group was gathered around.

“Either Oreskis is lying and he’s the evil one or Bolo is. If we make one mistake in this, it could mean the end of everything.” Nightfall warned as heavy tension falls.

“Mom, you met Oreskis. What do you think?” Gary wondered as his mother was rather quiet, contemplating on how to find answers, “Mom?”

Sheryl took a moment to think for the answers and got an idea.

“Maybe… Maybe the answers lie in my memories. Maybe I missed something.” Sheryl suggested as she was leaving the room.

“MRS. GOODSPEED, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?” HUE wondered to his creator.

“Heading to the Virtulazium. I’m going to rummage into my mind and see if I can dig anything up from my brain.” Sheryl answered as Tribore went with her.

“Maybe you could use an extra set of eyes. After all, no one knows more about Titans than you, and I might spot what I miss.” Tribore offered as he acted as a new friend to her.

“Sounds good, anyone else wants to come along?” Sheryl offered as Fox and HUE decided to go with her to see her research.

“Good luck, Mom.” Gary bid farewell.

“You too, Gearbear. I’ll let you know if I find anything.” Sheryl promised her son as the other members of the Team Squad tried to figure out what to do.

* * *

In the Virtulazium…

Sheryl attached the device to her forehead as her data of the Titans were displayed before her.

Her life’s work was all out in front of her, every memory attached to the Titans. This information was valuable as she was shuffling through to find the right one. Her associates were there as well to see into her memories and find what she is looking for. While her crew marveled at the information her mind has stored, she herself was struggling to find anything to set everything on the right course. A clue, a hint, something she missed, Sheryl couldn’t find any of it in her.

“What am I missing? There must be something I’m not seeing. Or maybe I’m seeing it and I don’t want to believe it.” Sheryl struggled as Tribore approached her.

“Maybe you’re looking the wrong way. Maybe you need to go way back when it all began.” Tribore suggested.

“Yeah, how did you figure out Gary was a Titan?” Fox wondered.

Sheryl sighed as he modified the gadget on her head.

It was the memory of when Gary was born when that comet created him.

* * *

_They were on a planet with three suns as John Goodspeed brought out the champagne and poured to glasses._

_“To your parole and our start as husband and wife.” John cheered as their glasses clinked._

_Sheryl sighed as she curled up to John._

_“You know, John. I was thinking… it wouldn’t be so bad to add one more to our little nest.” Sheryl grinned as she looked at her ring._

_“Oh, having thoughts about starting a family, huh? It wouldn’t be so bad to have a little munchkin to love and care for.” John grinned as he liked the idea of being a father._

_Then both couples noticed a twinkle in the sky._

_“What is that? Is that a star?” Sheryl questioned as the object was behaving strangely._

_“Um… Stars don’t zigzag like that.” John gasped in fright as he watched it coming closer and closer until…_

_BOOM!!_

_It fell right behind them as it caused their hovercar to shake!_

_Fueled by curiosity, they both hopped out and rushed to the source of the crash. It was an egg._

* * *

“Our DNA merged with the egg and created Gary. We weren’t sure what he is, but John loved him instantly. I was not sure at first since I feared the alien life would want Gary back.” Sheryl explained, “But then I fell in love with that chubby baby. So, I began to dig for answers about that egg. But found little. Then… she came…”

* * *

_Sheryl was reading a book in her home alone with her son as she heard her baby cry on the monitor._

_She put the book down, marking the page by bending the corner, though her husband thought it damages the book. It was her book, and she could do whatever she wants with it. But back to her son, who was standing up in his crib. He stopped crying when his mother finally entered his nursery as he gave her big eyes._

_“Hey there, Garebear. What are you needing? Hungry or are you wet?” Sheryl asked her baby son in a cute way._

_With months of practice on being a mother, she was able to tell what her son wanted. Sheryl did not know how, maybe it was maternal instincts or maybe her experience as a hired thief and seductress._

_“Ah hungry. I’ll whip something up, just stay put.” Sheryl laughed as she ruffled her baby’s hair._

_She headed into the kitchen to make some formula for her little baby. It took many tries for her to perfect it and a DIY video. She hears Gary fussing from the nursery._

_“Hold your horses, Garbear. Jeez, the boy had my patience and his father’s appetite. Gotta heat up the milk and we’ll be good to go.” Sheryl commented as she knew too well that this boy was theirs, though his birth was shrouded in mystery._

_What she and John discovered about the strange pod that created Gary was an incubation pod, the likes of which that have never been seen before. It created Gary by taking DNA from John’s and Sheryl’s blood. But the private results only confirmed Gary to be a hybrid with unknown alien DNA. It made the former thief concerned that whatever send that pod would want Gary._

_As she heated up the water with the baby’s bottle to make it warm enough for him, she noticed something was wrong. The nursery was suddenly quiet, unnaturally quiet…_

_She took the formula out and pour out the hot water, using her heated pot as a weapon. Using her skills in stealth she entered the nursery, prepared to fight. She was nearly slashed by an unseen blade as she used the molten hot pot to hit her unseen opponent, hearing a yelp of pain!_

_The lights turned on as she saw a face from the past holding her baby and covering his mouth._

_“Holly?” Sheryl gasped in surprise to see her former apprentice._

_“Heh-ssssurprissssse?” Holly the snake woman hissed with glee as her former teacher noticed the gun attached to her hip._

_“Do you think I have forgotten? Do you think I have forgiven, Ssssheryl?” Holly smirked as Sheryl’s baby began to whimper._

_“No, I thought you just did a healthy hobby.” Sheryl joke as she focused on getting her baby away from the maniac._

_“I am not here to reminissssce. I am here to complete my missssssion.” Holly coldly answered as her eyes turned slit._

_“What mission? To kill me?”_

_“Where issss it, Sssssheryl? Where isssss the Titan?”_

_“Titan?”_

_Soon the battle began as Sheryl fought her former apprentice. But as she managed to get her baby back…_

_BANG!!_

_Sheryl gasped as she saw blood coming from her chest as she looked at Holly while Gary was crying!! The blond-haired woman collapsed as her former apprentice chortled._

_“Looksss like I win, Sssheryl.” Holly mocked as Sheryl kept hearing her baby cry and feeling him holding her arm._

_“I doubt it.” A familiar male coldly sneered as he knocked out the snake woman with a karate chop._

_Holly went down as John appeared in the doorway; he saw his wife dying as she held the wound of her chest while her baby was crying!_

_“Sheryl!” He screamed as she rushed to his wife and held her tight while his son was crying, “Oh God, Sheryl, no!”_

* * *

“This is horrible and bringing up a lot of bad memories.” Fox gasped at the sight, “Stay down emotions.”

“It was the end. That was a fatal wound and I was going to die. I could actually feel my life slipping away as everything became cold, except for the wound, it was burning hot, like hellfire.” Sheryl continued as she still feels the pain.

“How did you survive?” Tribore asked, on edge with the story.

“Gary happened.”

* * *

_Baby Gary’s tears dripped onto his mother’s hand as it caused a glowing ripple to Sheryl as John watched her with shock. Then Sheryl coughed up the bullet and notice something off with her wound. She touched to see it was closed and already scarred._

_“John, my wound… It’s gone.” Sheryl gasped as she was being hugged by her husband._

_“B-but, how is it possible?” John wondered as they turned to their son, who was sleeping on her leg with his thumb in his mouth._

_“John, Gary is a Titan.”_

* * *

“Oh my God, this is even juicier than when Lorenzo finds out he has an evil twin.” Tribore gasped in surprise.

* * *

In Bolo’s Prison…

It was time to confront his older brother as Gary was in his Titan Form.

“Hey, Bolo! We have all the keys but before we do anything! I need to know something! Are you-are you playing us?” Gary asked him.

“Gary’s mother made contact with another Titan, Oreskis. He told us you were the evil one.” Nightfall explained.

This caused a full rant from Bolo as his own brother caused his first love to have a form of Titan herpes that make you pee lava.

 ** _“GARY, I SWEAR TO YOU THAT I AM THE GOOD ONE AND I WILL GET YOU TO QUINN,”_** Bolo promised with sincerity.

“Gary…” Nightfall whispered to Gary, letting him know that this was this.

“It’s not like we have much of a choice. Okay, let’s do it, how do we free you?” Gary asked his brother.

**_“FIRST THE SIXTH KEY MUST COME FORWARD.”_ **

* * *

In the Virtulazium…

The gang was watching the memories of Sheryl Goodspeed after learning her son was a titan.

It turns out Sheryl went all out on her research, keeping it a secret to everyone. She even got into the intergalactic library, bringing her baby son for the discount, and learned something terrifying about the titans that they are monsters. She feared that her son would become a monster. Or something far worst that the Titans would take back Gary. Over her dead body.

* * *

_The next memory was that of her being with her family one final time._

_She gave John a kiss and a peck on her baby forehead. Then she left one her cycle._

* * *

“So, you gave up happiness to save your family and the world, maybe even the universe?” Tribore concluded to his new fashion friend.

“It was the most painful choice I would have to ever have to make in my entire life.” Sheryl admits, “True, I called them over the years, and I made sure they had everything they needed. But I was never able to be with them again.”

“GARY APPRECIATES EVERYTHING YOU HAVE DONE, MRS. GOODSPEED. HE ALWAYS KNEW YOU WOULD BE THERE FOR HIM WHEN HE NEEDS YOU.”

Then they heard a rumbling outside.

“Looks like he needs it right now,” Sheryl spoke as she grabbed her weapons.

Time to go to work.

* * *

At Bolo’s Prison…

Life was sacred and there was no greater power than a life given.

That was the key to free Bolo, to join with the keys as Mooncake summons the power within him. But Gary, though he would do anything to find Quinn, could not offer a life (Except for KVN but KVN is not life and yes, he already asked his brother). He hoped to find another way as Nightfall wanted to volunteer herself.

But then things turned violent as Avocato possessed attacks Gary violently causing a massive fight to the death between the Team Squad and him.

It only ended when Nightfall passed with the keys by the power of Mooncake.

“NIGHTFALL!” Gary bellowed as she disappeared before her, the power of the six keys freeing Bolo.

 ** _“I AM FREE!!!”_** Bolo proclaimed as he was no longer confined in his box as his little brother was at the palm of his hand.

Gary continued to cry as Mooncake comforted him.

 ** _“I AM SORRY, BROTHER. IF THERE WAS ANOTHER WAY, I WOULD HAVE TOLD YOU.”_** Bolo apologized to his brother.

Gary then slowly picked himself up as he hears a voice he longed to hear.

 _“Garbear, Garbear, I need you right now. Come on in, Gary.”_ Avocato, his Avocato called as it brought happiness to his heart.

“Avocato, is that you?” Gary whispered as he looked around.

“Quit asking stupid questions and help out. Come on, Baby. If we’re stranded, tell me right now.”

Gary smiled with all the love in his heart, “It really is you.”

Avocato nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight of the giant Titan holding his beloved. They then shared a tender moment with an arm hug then a kiss. Then it was kind of ruined by Gary’s mother who decided it was the right time to uphold her promise and kicked Avocato in his privates.

“You’re Gary’s Avo, huh? Well, welcome to the family. Hurt him and I will kill you.” Sheryl warned as Avocato slowly got up.

But now was not the time as Sub Space was falling apart!

* * *

In Final Space…

After finally escaping Sub Space and granted permission from the Arachnitects allowed them entrance, though great reluctance for Gary, they entered Final Space.

There Gary found Quinn and something… Evil…


End file.
